The Bottom Adventures Of Tom Welling
by amartin766
Summary: When Tom welling discovers gay sex he can't stop himself still being married to Jamie but hookups up with. Many famous British and American celebrities. And discovers he is a cock whore.
1. The Encounter Of Tom And Sam

_**The Encounter Of Tom And Sam**_

Tom Welling was in his trailer on the set of Smallville, the CW's award winning show, charting the early life of Superman's alter ego, Clark Kent. He was bored, very. Filming was done for the afternoon and he was supposed to be meeting up with his wife, Jamie, but she had to cancel. He had nothing to do. Then a knock at his trailer door, he opens it and sees his co star, Sam Witwer (doomsday) standing there smiling.

"Hey dude, you want to go out for a beer?" he asks tom. "Sure, why not" replies tom. The two leave and go to a local bar and end up spending the entire afternoon getting drunk.

They leave and stagger back to tom's trailer. He opens the door and falls in, dragging Sam in with him. Tom falls; face first and Sam lands on top of him, his crotch rubbing on tom's hard but soft ass. Sam begins to get hard. He gets up and moves away from tom, who then gets up and goes over to his mini bar laughing his head off. Sam on the other hand is beginning to sober up and starts watching tom move about. As tom bends over his bar, Sam looks at tom's ass, tight, clad in dark denim and his massive torso, tight in a white t-shirt. He gets even harder and crosses his legs to hide his growing erection.

Tome comes over and gives him a beer, still laughing and sits down beside him. Tom's aftershave is starting to intoxicate Sam. The two start talking about women and sex.

"So is Jamie a good fuck?" asks Sam.

"Yeah she's great" replies tom.

"What about you, you got a girlfriend" asks tom.

"No" states Sam.

"So, how do you release, with "Palm...ela"" asks Tom laughing his head off. Sam also starts laughing. What tom doesn't know is that Sam does get his release, but not with his hand, but by taking it up the ass off his co-star, Justin Hartley. He decides to move in on Tom since he's drunk.

"I do get some release" says Sam.

"Oh really who from. Is it someone on set?" asks tom. "I bet it's Erica" he says.

This was his chance, "no actually, Justin" says Sam

Tom bursts out laughing even more. "Yeah right man, sure."

"I'm serious" says Sam.

Tom looks at him and stops laughing, realising he is serious. "So... you fuck Justin?"

"No, he fucks me"

"So... your gay?"

"Yeah, I enjoy a good cock" says Sam lustfully

Tom just sits there; he starts to get images through his brain of Sam bent over taking Justin deep, of Sam riding Justin's cock. He begins to get hard. Sam notices the bulge forming in Tom's pants, it's huge. He licks his lips and moves in.

"You should try it man, honestly, it amazing doing it with a dude."

Tom sits there taking in everything Sam is saying. He likes women, but the idea of doing it with a guy is making him extremely horny. He wants to do it, but what about his wife, Jamie? He can't betray her...

"Ok"

"Ok what" asks Sam.

"I'll try it. I mean, I will have sex with you" replies Tom.

Sam's stomach feels like it's in knots.

"So, what do we do" asks the in-experienced Tom.

"Just sit there" says Sam.

He gets off the couch and goes in between tom's legs and starts running his hands up and down tom's massive legs, feeling every muscle this hunk possesses. He wants to rip off every bit of tom's clothes and lick him all over, but he restrains himself. He moves up to the zip of tom's jeans and gently lowers it down. He is looking at tom all the while, who is looking back at him. The passion between them is unbearable, and Sam can tell that the sex is going to be beyond this world.

As he unzips tom's jeans, he looks down and sees the huge bulge in tom's black briefs, he licks his lips, tom is breathing slowly, waiting for release. Sam pulls down the band of the briefs and tom's huge, 9 inch cock falls out. He looks at it, a beautiful specimen, 9 glorious inches, uncut and begging to be sucked. He lowers himself down to it, he pulls back the foreskin covering the head, tom gently sighs as he does this. Sam gently flicks his tongue across the large mushroom head, tasting the pre-cum forming at the tip. He enjoys begins sighing as Sam takes the head into his mouth. "Ohm fuck man, that's great" moans tom. Sam is slowly lowering himself down further tom's cock, taking 7 inches in one go and coming back up for air. "You taste amazing" compliments Sam and goes back bobbing his head up and down the monster cock.

Tom isn't listening properly, he's too caught up in the moment and the pleasure he's getting. Tom thinks to himself, "God, Jamie can't suck this good" he is nearing his climax, and Sam senses this so he stops. Tom comes down from the clouds and looks at Sam "Why did you stop" he asks

"Oh I haven't finished yet. Don't worry, there's plenty more stuff we have yet to do" replies Sam

He begins to jerk off tom's monster.

"Now, it's your turn" he says.

He gets up and UN zips his own jeans and takes off his top, revealing a smooth chest. He lowers his jeans and boxers, standing there in just his white socks. He moves toward tom, who looks at Sam's cock.

"I've never done this before" says tom innocently

"Just do what I done, and try not to let your teeth touch It." says Sam

Tom does as he's told and lowers himself to the 8 inches pointing in front of him. He takes the head is mouth and tastes his pre-cum. It doesn't taste as bad as he thought. He lowers himself further down it, managing to take 4 inches before gagging. He comes back up, and then goes back down it, repeating it for over 5 mins. During this time, Sam is moaning, encouraging tom. He is nearing his climax, but he has other plans for his load.

He pulls away from tom.

"That was good for your first try."

Tom smiles his adorable smile, flashing his beautiful teeth.

"Now, on to the really good stuff" says Sam.

He turns around revealing his toned ass to tom. Tom just looks at the cheeks in front of him.

"I want you to rim me good" says Sam.

He bends over and places a hand on each of his cheeks and spreads them, revealing a lightly haired hole. Tom lowers his face to the ass in front of him and flicks his tongue across the small pink opening. Sam moans. He repeats the action and again, Sam moans in approval. He gets more daring and begins to push his tongue into the opening, Sam groans louder,

"Ohh fuck yeah"

Tom licks all over Sam's ass.

"Ok stop" says Sam.

Tom does as he's told. Sam stands up and turns around. He lifts tom up. He pulls off toms jeans completely and lifts his shirt off. He looks at the massive chest before him, smooth and muscled. He feels it, its rock solid and soft at the same time. He turns tom around and lowers him onto the couch, knees first. He puts his hand on tom's abs and pulls him back. He puts his hand on tom's spine and lowers him, so that his ass is sticking out. He licks his lips when he looks at tom's ass. Two round meaty cheeks tanned and smooth. He lowers his face into the parted cheeks and begins to flick his tongue across the smooth hole. Tom begins to gasp at the new sensations he is feeling. Sam continues to flick his tongue at the opening as tom begins to get louder. Sam puts his hands on Tom's calf's and pulls him closer, resulting in his tongue to push into tom's ass

"OOOHHHHH FUUUCCCKKKK YESSSS!" groans tom

Sam begins to twist his face, his stubble on his face, gently scraping tom's cheeks, the pleasure is getting too much for tom, he screams

"OOOOHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK, I'MMMM... CUMMINNNNN" he blasts his load over the couch. 8 spurts of pure white cum covering the couch. Sam reaches around and rubs his hand in the cum. He pulls away from tom's ass and puts his cum covered fingers to tom's hole. He gently pushes one finger in and begins to finger fuck him. Tom is moaning again, Sam withdraws the first finger and gently pushes in another and continues to fuck him with two fingers. Tom begins to get hard again, Sam adds another finger. He begins to twist his fingers in circles, tom is gasping

"Now Your going to get fucked. An ass like yours was made for fucking" says sam

He takes out his fingers and rubs the rest of tom's cum over his hard cock. He positions himself and pushes his cock against tom's hole. Tom gasps

"push out and relax" commands Sam

Tom does so, he feels the head of Sam's cock nudge past his opening. He gasps as it enters him. Sam nearly cums as he enters, tom is the tightest hole he has ever entered.

"ooh fuckkkk your tight" gasps sam.

Tom mearly moans to agree with sam. He pushes more into him. Stopping at 5 inches to let tom get adjusted to him. However he doesn't stop for long, in one go, he pushes the rest in, resulting in tom to screem

"OOOOOHHHHHH FUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

In a second sam begins to fuck tom, not stopping to let him adjust

"Your a big hunk, you can handle me"

Sam begins to fuck tom in long strokes, both hunks are gasping and sweating, sam is rubbing his hands all over toms smooth back, he grabs a handful of tom's hair and pulls back, his cock goes even deeper. Tom is beginning to whimper at the feelings, pain and pleasure,

"OOOOOH FFFUUUKKKKK, give me it man, deeper" he screams

Sam goes faster and harder, tom begins to squeeze the muscles in his ass, sam starts moaning louder. He pulls out and makes tom stand up. He then sits on the floor and points his dick up in the air,

"ride me, i wanna see your face" says sam

Tom puts his legs on either side of sam and lowers himself down. He hovers his hole at the cock waiting desperately to re-enter. In one swoop he sits on it, sam gasps and tom screams. His monster cock is now harder than ever, he moves to jerk it off, but sam smack his hand away,

"no you don't, i want to make you cum" he says.

Tom moves in circles, the 8 inch cock up inside him begins to rub his prostate, he moans louder,

"OOH MAN, THIS IS AMAZINNNNNNN, OOOOHHHH FUUUUCKKKKKK" he moans

Sam grabs hold of tom's waist and pulls him down, impaling him further on the cock. They both moan. Tom begins to bounce up and down, his cock swinging by itself, Sam looks up at the hunk bouncing on his cock. He can't believe it... tom welling, one of the most sought after men in the world... a gay mans fantasy, and yet here he was, bouncing up and down on a cock, if only he had a video camera,

"OOOHHHHH FUUUKKKKK,YESSSSS, UGH, UGH, UGH HARDER... FUCKKKKKKKKK" screams tom, his cock erupts, covering sams chest in more of the famous cum. The tightness around sams cock causes him to explode, 9 loads fired up toms ass, coating his insides with cum. Tom collapses onto sam, his cum rubbing all over his smooth torso.

"ohhh man, that was amazing. The best sex I have ever had" pants tom.

"yeah, tell me about it." sighs Sam

"you have the best ass ever."

He gently gives tom's meaty ass a smack and squeeze

"an ass like this tom is definitely made for cock."

Tom just smiles, could Sam be right... could his ass be made just for taking cock?

He feels Sam's slowly deflating cock inside him... he craves for more... he needs more.

As he thinks about cock, he begins to imagine all the hunks he cold be fucked by... jensen ackles, tom cruise, brad pitt, jared padalecki, chris evans, drew fuller, victor Webster...


	2. The Seduction Of Chris Evans

_**The Seduction Of Chris Evans**_

It had been one week since tom had been fucked by his co start Sam Witwer. He had been trying to avoid Sam as he still believed himself to be straight and didn't want to accept the fact that he enjoyed Sam fucking him. When the two had a scene together, tom would try his hardest to avoid looking Sam in the eyes, but he was failing miserably at it.

When the filming had finished for the day, tom went straight into his trailer and locked the door. 10 minutes passed and still no sign of Sam. Then came a knock at the door, tom opens it and sees Sam standing there. He invites him in.

"So why have you been avoiding me"

"I haven't, i just..." stuttered tom

"Tom, you are gay, just accept the fact that you like taking it up the ass"

"No. I'm not gay. I'm happily married, i love Jamie."

"Oh really, then how come you said i was the best sex you ever had huh?"

"I don't know what i want, ok"

"Well figure it out fast ok; there are alot of men who would love to fuck your gorgeous ass" said sam as he turned and walked out the door

Tom was left standing there, thinking about what Sam had said. "Alot of men" he kept repeating over and over to himself in his head. Tom was beginning to get horny, he wasn't denying that gay sex was amazing, but he loved his wife. 20 minutes passed and the horniness wasn't going away, he had to get fucked and fast, as he walked around the set looking at all the potential guys that could fuck him, none of them were already famous, so they would probably sell their story to the newspapers. Fuck he thought, Justin wasn't even on set today, damn.

Later that night after he had jerked off to the thought of being fucked by his co-star, Justin Hartley, tom is sitting in his apartment. He has received a text from his good friend, Ashton Kutcher that some of Hollywood's finest were in Vancouver for a party or something, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes, Will Smith, Kevin Costner, Harrison Ford, Chris Evans, etc, etc. Out of the list of celebrities that were currently in Vancouver, only one piqued his interest, Chris Evans. He had seen the pictures of Chris shirtless, and knew he would be a hot fuck. If he couldn't get Chris to fuck him, then he would fuck Chris, so he gets dressed and leaves.

He went to the restaurant that the party was being held at. When he entered the room, the place was full of celebrities. How was he going to find Chris in here? After parodying the crowd, he saw him, the six foot, black haired hunk of man. Tom was already starting to go hard. He had to figure out how he was going to play this, he couldn't just go over to him and say "hey there Chris, I'm really horny, can you fuck me silly."

He came up with one suggestion, getting him drunk. He walked over to him; Chris was standing at the bar in the restaurant. He was wearing a tight fitting tux to show off his body, obviously he was on the pull. The way he was leaning on the bar made his toned ass stick out, tom wanted to fuck him, but he controlled himself. He leant on the bar and said hi to Chris. The two began to talk about their careers and various films, all the while, tom wasn't really listening, all he could think about was riding this hunks cock.

Chris was starting to get drunk; tom meanwhile was trying to stay sober so that he could enjoy the sex. Chris eventually became so drunk that he fell into tom and grabbed his crotch by accident, he felt the huge member, hard and ready, and he smiled to tom

"You know, if you're trying to get me drunk so that you can fuck me, forget it dude." Said a drunken Chris quietly in toms ear

"Actually, i want you to fuck me" he replied

"Oh really, you want me to fuck you" said chris

"Yeah"

"Then come with me."

Chris left the bar first, tom was watching him leave, the outline of chris's ass was making him even more horny. He too eventually left the bar and walked behind chris the whole way up to his room. When chris got to the door, he was so drunk he couldn't use his swipe card to open the door. Tom took the card out his hands and swiped it, the door opened and chris entered first. He pulled tom in and slammed the door behind him.

Immediately he grabbed toms ass and squeezed it roughly,

"Nice, very nice"

"Thank you"

They placed their lips together and began making out, each one trying to push his tongue into the others mouth, but were failing miserably at it since both were trying to do it. the result was a wet slobbery kiss, each face covered in spit. The pulled away and tom tom got on his knees and unzipped chris's tux trousers. He lowered them and pulled down chris's tight white boxers to see a semi-hard cock. At this moment it must have been about 6 inches. He pulled back the foreskin and put the head into his mouth and began to lick around it

"ugh yeah" moans chris

Tom feels chris's cock begin to grow in his mouth, he pulls off to admire it, 8 inches of pure beauty. He goes back down it, this time managing to get 7 inches down his throat,

"Ohh fuck, man, that amazing" moans chris

Tom continues sucking chris off until he hears him beginning to breathe faster, signalling that his orgasm is coming, so he pulls off it quickly. He gets up and begins to take off his clothes, slowly unbuttoning his tight white shirt. He licks his lips while watching chris, who is watching him and rubbing himself,

"You know, you could get undressed as well" says tom to chris

Chris does as tom says and begins to undress. He opens his shirt and takes it off, then he goes to his trousers and lowers them. Tom has stopped what he is doing to watch chris, who smiles at tom when he sees him watching. Tom the goes back to undressing. When he lowers his trouser, chris walks over to him, some what sober and gets on his kness. He pulls down toms briefs and takes his cock in his hand. He pulls back the foreskin and begins to suck the 9 inch monster off

"OHHH FUCKKK, DUDE" gasped tom

Chris was obviously an expert at this, tom was gasping and hardly breathing at what chris was doing to him

"where did you learn to suck cock" asks tom

Chris pulls of to answer him,

"Fantastic four movie; Lets juts say that Mr. Fantastic is a fantastic teacher" smiles chris

He goes back to sucking on toms cock. He continues for a while, tom is beginning to breathe faster,

"OHHH... FUUCCKKK...I'MMMM...MMM CUMMING" he screams and tries to pull away, but chris pulls him closer,; toms cock goes even further down his throat. He erupts, 7 shots fired down chris's throat.

Chris gets up kisses tom, he tastes his own cum. When they part, chris smiles at tom and begins to jerk his own cock,

"I think i need some release, don't you" he says

Tom goes over to the bed and gets on all fours with his back to chris,

"Then why don't you put your load in here" asks tom seductively

Chris walks over to tom and looks at him, he licks his lips. He rubs his hand over tom's large, smooth back, leading down to his firm tanned cheeks. He squeezes each one individually and tom gently sighs,

"You have one fine ass here, you know that" says chris in approval

"I know"

Chris gets on the bed behind tom and lowers his face into the two mounds of flesh. His tongue finds it's target and begins to flick against toms small opening, gently rubbing against it to maximise tom's pleasure. On the receiving end, tom is really enjoying the feelings, he feels chris's tongue begin to push into him, so he pushes back and feels the tongue enter inside him. He begins to moan as he feels chris pull his tongue out and push it back in, this continues for a whie. Chris then begins to use his fingers, he pushes in one and begins to finger fuck tom, who is already beginning to go hard again. He then adds a second and soon after a third. He twists his fingers and pushes them and retracts them, tom is moaning loudly now,

"Ughh, that's good, man, ugh, ugh" he gasps

Chris then withdraws his fingers and goes into the nightstand and pulls out a tube of lube. He squeezes some onto his straining cock, it feels cool, and then some onto toms ass. He fingers him again while he coats his cock in the slimy substance. He then lines his cock up against tom's hole. He pushes slightly, tom gasps and pushes back against the invading cock. The head pops in and gently slides its way down the chute. Tom is sighing as he feels every ridge on chris's cock push deeper and deeper into him. Chris is also sighing as he goes further into the warm silky hole. He is rubbing tom's back, he reaches around and begins to rub tom's firmly erect nipples.

"Ohh man, ugh, yeah" moans tom

"Fuck dude, your nice and tight" compliments a gasping chris

He pulls back slightly and then pushes forward again, his cock hits toms prostate, toms cock is now fully erect. Chris repeats the action and gets a deep groan from tom, he is entering a higher state of pain and pleasure,

"UGH FUCKKK, HARDER...UGH HARDER, UGH FUCK MEE" screams tom

Chris is now pounding tom's ass as hard and as fast as he can. Both men are moaning and groaning loudly, they don't here the room door opening...

He enters the room and hears animal like sounds, he thinks to himself that an animal is being slaughtered, as he enters the bedroom, he sees Chris's firm round cheeks and the outline of a body taking it from behind,

"UGH FUCKKK, HARDER, OHHH CHRIS" shouts tom as he blows his load all over the bed. The pressure from tom's ass is too much for Chris and he too blows his load deep inside toms ass. The two collapse on the bed and that is when the mystery guest makes himself known,

"Erm hmm" says the man

Tom turns around and immediately goes scarlet red. Chris just says hi,

"hi there...


	3. The Mysterious Stranger

_**The Mysterious Stranger**_

Recap: tom is on his hands and knees taking it from behind. Chris Evans is fucking him and tom cums on the bed, Chris too shoots his load deep inside tom. Unknown to them, an unknown man is standing in the doorway watching. After Chris cums, he makes himself known, "Err hmm" he says. Tom turns around and immediately goes scarlet upon seeing who it is, Chris just says hi

"Hi there Vin" says chris to Vin Diesel

"Hi, enjoying yourself are you. I told you not to fuck anyone you little slut" says Vin dominantly

"I just... he came on to me"

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah... He's good Vin"

"THEN GET THE FUCK OVER HERE SLUT" shouts Vin at tom.

Chris slowly pulls his still hard cock from tom's ass. He gets up and moves down to the front of the bed, Vin has already stripped down to his tight white briefs. Tom pulls them down and Vin's 11 inch cock falls in front of him. He puts the cut cock in his mouth and begins to suck him off,

"YOU... GET BEHIND ME AND EAT ME GOOD SLUT" says Vin to chris

He gets off the bed and moves behind Vin. He moves his hands over his firm round ass cheeks and pulls them apart. He gently flicks his tongue across the lightly haired hole. Vin begins to moan as he is being pleasured from both the front and back. Tom moves his large hands up vin's hard body, passing by his abs and going straight to his erect nipples. He begins to flick them while still sucking him off. Chris begins to use his fingers and starts to push one into vin's tight crevice, "Ohh fuck" he moans as chris manages to get his full finger up vin's chute, then he withdraws it and pushes it back in. He continues this while tom continues his work on the front half of Vin. "Ok enough" he demands.

"You, spread your legs" he commands tom

Tom lays back and opens his legs wide. Vin goes in and lowers his face to toms already wide open ass. He pushes his tongue in and gets some of chris's cum in return. Chris leaves vin's ass and goes up to tom's face. He turns around and puts his meaty ass in front of his face. He then lowers himself and demands tom to eat him out, so tom gets to work. Chris is rubbing his nipples and slowly jerking his cock. Vin stops eating out tom and stands up. He lines up his massive 11 inch cock to toms wide opening and begins to push in. Tom groans a low groan as he feels the big head of vin's cock slowly trying to push its way into him. He relaxes and begins to push back, he feels the head pop into him. Both men sigh. Vin then begins to push more into tom, he can feels chris's cum coating his cock the further he goes in. He grabs toms waist and pulls him down. Tom screams as vin's entire 11 inches goes deep into him. Vin waits a second and then pulls out in one swoop, then pushes the full 11 inches back into tom, who screams loudly when he does this.

Chris gets off of toms face and goes into the 69 position. He lowers himself so that his face is at toms rock hard cock and his is at toms face. He takes it in his mouth and begins to gently suck it off, while tom does the same. With each thrust of vins cock, tom is having a mini orgasm, he is moaning loudly and consistently. Vin gets harder and fucks tom roughly and as hard as he can. This becomes too much for tom and he screams and blows his load deep down chris's throat.

Chris gets up and moves behind vin. He goes back to rimming him. Tom meanwhile has become lost in the sensations he is receiving in his ass, vin has become aggressive and grunts loudly and deeply with every thrust into toms wide open hole,

"OHH FUKKK, YOU FUCKING DIRTY BITCH" grunts Vin

He pulls out of tom. He then lays on the bed and tells tom to sit hard on his cock. Tom manoeuvres himself and sits on the full 11 inches, the thick shaft hits his prostate and he screems loudly. Chris goes on the bed and goes up beside vin and begins to make out with him while rubbing his hard nipples. They continue this while tom begins to fuck himself on vin's shaft. He moves in circles, opening his hole wider, then he begins to lift himself up and down and play with his own nipples,

"Ohh man, oh man...FUCKKK" he screams and begins to bounce as hard as he can on the cock, almost like he is trying to fulfil some part deep within himself.

Chris moves away from vin and gets off the bed. He climbs behind tom and holds him steady. He takes his hard cock and lines it up with tom's already filled hole. He pushes slightly and gains access into the tightly filled crevice. He can feel vins thick shaft taking up almost all of the available room, but he continues to push in. Tom is gasping and holding himself steady by gripping vins large chest. Chris is finding it hard to push further in to tom, so he pushes him forward so that he is laying up beside vin. Chris pulls his cock out and in one swoop; he pushes in and gets a high pitched scream form tom. Vin laughs and so does chris. Tom is whimpering as he feels his ass stretched to proportions beyond this world. Vin gently begins to push and so does chris, tom is still whimpering. He sounds like a child who has been scolded.

The two men continue to fuck tom, when one moves, the other stays still, and then vice versa. Tom's ass is as wide as it can go, he is laying on vin's large smooth chest, gently whimpering and gasping as the two men continue to have their way with his poor ass. Chris eventually pulls out and tom feels his ass beginning to close back up around vin's cock. Chris goes across to the table and pulls put a vibrator and lube. He lubes up his ass and puts some on the nicely sized sex toy. He sits down on the chair spread eagled and begins to work the 5 inch vibrator inside himself. Once he gets accustomed to it, he turns on the vibrations and jerks himself off while watching Vin continue to fuck tom.

Vin begins once agin to fuck tom as hard as he can, going full force, the sound of flesh smacking flesh is loud in the room, tom is groaning again louldly and vin is breathing rapidly. Chris is still on the chair now trying to push the full vibrator in his ass so that he can maximise his pleaure,

"OHH FUKKK, I...MMMM CUMMMIN" screams tom, as he fires 8 loads on the bed.

Vin keeps fucking tom, "Where do you want this slut" he asking while pounding away

"Ohhh mannn...inside me" groans tom

Vin gets faster and tom's groans begin to get louder, faster he fucks into tom, and then he cums; firing 7 loads deep into toms well used ass. He pulls out of tom and the two collapse on the bed, with vin laying beside tom,

"Chris was right about you, you are great" says vin in his deep intimidating voice

Chris is still on the chair furiously pounding away at his cock, he is nearing his climax, he sees vin's large body laying on the bed, so he gets up, with vibrator still in him, walks over to him and in one move, flips him on his stomach and points his 8 inch cock between vin's large fleshy cheeks and pushes into the small hole, vin screams a loud moan and this time tom laughs. Chris pounds at vins ass, slapping it and after 10 minutes, cums deep into it. he falls on top of him and gently kisses the back of his neck.

"So tom, got anymore friends you can get to fuck you, cause i don't think i can stay here in Vancouver for long" says vin

"Yeah i think i do" he says thinking about one very special friend of his.


	4. Beer Fest With Justin Hartley

_**Beer Fest With Justin Hartley**_

It had been a few days since tom had been fucked by both vin diesel and chris evans. Thinking upon vins advice, tom, picked up his cell phone and began to scroll through the list of numbers he had stored on it, passing each female number and stopping at the guys, Jenson Ackles... "he might have a nice big cock that he can fuck me with" thought tom to himself, "nah, maybe another time", he then stopped at his best friend Ashton Kutcher. He was thinking about Ashton... when they were modelling together, not once did Ashton make a move on him.. therefore, he must be completely straight, so, he once again, scrolled until he came to a stop...perfect thought to as he looked at the name.

He pressed the call the button and after 4 rings, he heard a male voice...

"Talk to me"

"Hey dude, its tom, just wondering if u wanna go for a beer or something"

"hey tom, yeah sure. Lets say about 6, that ok with you" asked the man on the other end of the phone

"yeah sure, my place then?" asked tom

"sure, see ya at 6"

The phone went dead and tom began to get horny, thinking about getting fucked by one of his good friends. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower,while he was letting it heat up, he began to strip and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled while moving his hand over his large smooth chest and down past his abs, and onto his still clothed cock

"God im hot" he thought to himself.

He took off his underwear and climbed into the shower and stood under the warm water, letting it fall down over him. He picked up the shower gel and rubbed it all over himself. He then picked up the sponge, and squeezed some more of the sweet smelling gel onto it. He rubbed himself with the sponge softly and yet hard at the same time, making sure he got all the dirt of his immaculate body. After about 30 minutes in the shower, he exited, he made sure to rub Vaseline on his hole to make it nice and wet and easy for justin to enter him as soon as possible, he then got dressed, he headed into the kitchen and prepared something to eat for himself. Then he picked up the phone and called his wife Jamie to see how she was,

"hey babe, how are you" he asked as husbandly as possible

"hi, yeah im fine, im going up to my mums this afternoon to see how she is, you know" she said

"ok, well, im missing you" he lied

"i miss you too babe"

"ok, I'll be in touch soon, give my love to the old dear"

"ok, i will. Bye"

"bye Jamie"

he hung up and looked at the clock, 5.30, god, he was getting even more horny, he couldn't wait for him to arrive, the doorbell goes. Tom practically runs to it, he stops and composes himself then he opens it to see his good friend, Justin Hartley standing there smiling.

"Hey Justin" tom says,

"God, could you be any more excited to see me" he laughs

"oh fuck off"

"ok, well...can i come in, or do i have to drink my beer outside your front door" says Justin

"oh.. god sorry, come in" says tom

Justin enters and walks into the living room, with tom following behind him, looking at his ass trapped in his tight blue jeans, tom licks his lips, thinking about his cock.

"Ok, which kind do you want then"

"any" answers justin

tom walks back into the room and gives Justin a cold beer. Justin sips it and tom watches his mouth on the rim of the bottle, he starts to get horny again. He sits in the couch and turns on the tv. Justin sits beside him and the two begin with some regular small talk, talking about the show and where they think its going and such,then the subject quickly changes.

"you know tom... sam told me about what happened between you two"

tom nearly spat up his beer,

"what" he asks

"you know, that he broke you and you were moaning for more like a whore and such"

"err...mmmmmm"

"don't worry tom, i wont say anything to anyone"

"thanks... i think"

"ok, tom, tell the truth, why did you want me to come over here, huh?"

"Well...i..uh...mm..."

"wait, let me guess, u thought that u would call me over, get me drunk and then fuck me. Is that about correct, huh?"

"Erm...no, not really justin. What i want is...to..see what sam likes.." says tom, almost like a child

"oh, i get it, you want me to fuck you...is that right?"

"yeah"

"um, ok sure, why not"

tom moves closer to justin and places his famous lips on justins as the two begin to make out. While their tongues battle for dominance in each others mouths, their hands are moving all over the others body. Toms large hand is rubbing justins hard 8 inch cock through his tight jeans, justins hand is all over toms large back. He moves his hand inside toms shirt and goes for his hard nipples, he rubs them gently then he pulls them, toms moans loudly in justins mouth.

Justin stands up and unzips his jeans. He takes off all his clothes and looks at tom who is sitting on the couch admiring justins god like body.

Tom goes straight for justins cock; he take the hard smooth shaft into his mouth and begins to suck. He goes up and down the shaft, and sucks as hard as he can, justin gently moans while tom sucks him off.

"ok enough" says justin

he then grabs tom and puts him on his feet. He begins to strip tom, first he removes his t-shirt; he moves his hands all over toms large smooth chest, he begins to suck on toms hard nipples, then he bites them. Tom smells amazing, justin can still smell the soapy smell from his shower gel. He then moves down and unzips toms jeans, which are obviously 2 sizes too small, therefore, he has a huge bulge in them. Justin unzips them then lowers them down. He gets on his knees and takes down toms underwear. He is greeted by toms 9 inch rock hard cock, he flicks his wet tongue across the large head and receives a sigh from tom in approval. He then takes the whole 9 inches in right down to the base, his nose is in tom's neatly trimmed bush, he can smell the cleanliness of off tom, its driving him insane. He took it out of his mouth and gave it a firm and hard jerk, tom moaned loudly,

"god, your a moaner...my favourite" said justin

he continued to jerk toms cock will moving his hand up and down toms legs, he reached toms bubble ass. He slipped a finger up to the dark crevice and gently probed the small opening, surprisingly, his finger was automatically sucked in, tom gently sighed as he felt justins long finger probe deeper into him, he squeezed his ass muscled tightly, justin could feels the walls of tom's ass tightly gripping his finger,

"god, your nice and warm. I gotta question, why you so ready huh?"

"i knew i would be getting fucked by you, so i wanted to be open and ready for you"

"good"

Justin stood up and moved tom over to the dinning room table, he lay down and held his hard 8 inch cock straight up in the air,

"ride me slut, i wanna see your face when i cum in you" says justin dominately

tom climbs onto the table and positions himself over justin. He grabs his meaty cheeks and spreads them, then he lowers himself until he feels justins hard cock at his entrance trying to break in,

"you want my warm, tight ass dont ya"

"oh god yea, come on slut, you know you wanna be fucked... your a cock whore"

"really huh, i need a cock, is that it..."

"yeah your a dirty bitch who needs to be punished"

tom continued to whisper dirty thoughts in justins ear, who was by now, getting even more hornier and bored, he grabbed tom by the waist and pulls him as hard as he can onto his hard cock, tom screems in pain and pleasure as he feels the whole 8 inches of justins rock hard cock pierce his insides,

"oh FUCKKK MANN, UGH yeah"

"yeah you like that, you fucking dirty slut" moans justin

tom moves in circles opening his ass wider as justin roughly massages the two round mounds of flesh,

"god I've wanted to be inside your ass for years"

"yeahhh.. well now your in, your better fuck me as if it is your last time" says tom breathlessly

justin holds tom still and begins to thrust upwards into toms velvety tunnel, tom is gently moaning as he feels the ridges on justins cock gently rubbing his walls, the pain is now fading away and pleasure is beginning to emerge, justin begins to piston upwards into tom who is now shouting loudly,

"oh fuckkkkk you fuckkkerrrr, HARRRRDDDERRR" he screams

justins pistons as hard as he can until he begins to tire out, then tom takes over, he begins to bounce as hard and as fast as he an on justins cock.

He gets off justin and gets on one of the chairs and sits with his back to justin,

"Come on fucker, do me hard"

justin gets off the table and moves behind tom, he lowers himself onto the floor and begins to rim toms ass again for a few seconds, then he gets behind tom in a crouching positions and pushes his cock in again, tom again sighs at this. Justin begins to fuck tom as hard as he can and in return he get shouts of approval from tom, who is pulling on his nipples and jerking his cock furiously

"OOOHHH YEAHHH,MAN DEEPERRR, UGHHH FUCKKKK DDDUDE" screams tom in approval

justin pulls out and moves tom off the chair, he lifts one of toms legs onto the chair and pushes his cock in once again, he continues to pound away at his abused hole, going harder and faster than ever, he is pulling on toms sensitive nipples and biting his neck

"YOU FUCKKING BITCH" screams justin as he fires his load deep inside tom who then blows his load all over his abs and the floor.

"aww man, that was awesome... your soo much better than sam" compliments justin

"thanks" replies tom breathlessly

"man, we have to this again for definite" says justin

"definitely, maybe invite a few friends row, have a little fuck fest huh"

"for sure"


	5. The Wild Party

**_The Wild Party_**

One week after being fucked by his co-star, Justin Hartley, Tom Welling was  
on set in his trailer putting together a list of his friends that would be  
joining both him and Justin in a little Fuck Fest.

From all the guys he knew, he had only put together the guys he had been  
fucked by, Vin Deisel, Chris Evans, Sam Witwer and of course Justin.

He had tons of male friends, but trying to think of ones that might be gay  
was very hard, this was going to take a while.

An hour later and he was still trying to put the list together. In the past  
hour, he had phoned both Vin and Chris to see if they were available for  
the fest, but unfortunately, they weren't. He left his trailer and walked  
around the set to find Justin and Sam. Sam was the first one he found, he  
explained to him what Justin and he had planned. Sam said he was in after  
he had all the details and asked who else was coming too, tom said that  
only those three were in just now.

Justin came walking around the corner and saw both Sam and Tom talking. He  
asked what was happening and Tom explained the situation to him. Justin  
said he had the perfect friends to come join in the fun, leaving Tom and  
Sam wondering exactly who he planned to join them. Justin then suggested  
that they both go get showered and to make sure they were ready for the  
events that were goin to be happening that night, starting at 7 in justin's  
mansion.

Later that evening after getting showered and prepping himself to be  
fucked, Tom arrived at Justin's Mansion, and was greeted by the host after  
ringing the door bell. After recieving a beer, Tom goes and sits in the  
living room beside Sam who had already arrived 10 minutes before he did.

Both hunks talked about who they thought they would be joining them, while  
justin was in the shower, when suddenly the door bell goes. Both Sam and  
Tom stand up and walk towards the door and are about to open it when Justin  
comes down the stairs in only a towel wrapped around his waist, his body  
dripping with water, his pecs gleaming, his blonde hair hanging down over  
his face and a very noticeable boner sticking outwards from his towel. Tom  
and Sam stare at him, they both begin to get turned on by the sight of him,

"Well dont just look at me, go in and sit down, these are the guests. Hope  
your ready" says justin smiling

Sam and Tom walk back in to the living room and stand in front of the fire,  
anxiously awaiting to see who the guests are, Justin answers the door,

"Hey dude, so wheres the party" says one man

Tom recognises the voice immediately and smiles to himself, then another  
speaks,

"Hi, im..." he goes to say,

"I know who you are, a friend spoke very highly of you"

"Really, who" he asks

"a very good friend" laughs justin

"Is everyone here? i see your ready" asks the first one

"nope, waiting for one more, and yeah im definately ready" says Justin

"Cool. So can we go in yet" asks the second

"No, not yet. Two seconds, wait here"

Justin walks away from the door and goes into the living room. He goes into  
a drawer on a side cabinet and presents two blindfolds, one to Tom and the  
other to Sam.

"Put these on." commands Justin.

The comply and put on the blind folds. Justin takes their hands and guides  
them past the two men at the door. The first man reaches to Toms ass and  
gives it a firm squeeze, Tom gently sighs at the feel of a mans hand  
squeezing his ass. The second man does the same and then moves onto Sams  
ass and does the exact same thing. Justin then guides Tom and Sam up stairs  
and into his bedroom. Once inside, he closes the door and shouts to the  
guys downstairs and tells them that they can go get a beer if they want.

In his bedroom, Justin takes off Tom and Sam's blindfolds. He looks at them  
and smiles, Tom smiles back and so does Sam.

"Hope you guys are ready for the evening. Now Strip and make it fast"  
commands Justin

Both hunks do as told until they are left in their socks.

"Both of you get on the bed and lay on your stomachs"

Again, the both do as told and lay down. Justin comes around to the top of  
the bed and handcuffs them to it.

"You two and the other guy we're waiting for will be out little toys for a  
while. Then if your good, we may release you so that you can do us too"

Justin puts the blindfolds back over their eyes and leaves the room,  
leaving Tom and Sam laying face down tied to the bed with their asses in  
the air.

"You nervous" asks Sam

"Kinda, but i knew what was getting into when i agreed to this" says Tom

"Man, i wonder who those two guys are" says Sam curiously

"I know one of them. I knew who it was as soon as he spoke"

"Really, tell me"

"Nah, we'll just have to wait and see... and i guess, feel them" says Tom

The doorbell goes and Tom and Sam hear Justin welcoming the guest. They  
hear Justin going into the cabinet down stairs and telling the man to put  
on the blindfold and not to say a word, even when they go upstairs and into  
the bedroom. They hear Justin guiding the man up stairs, then they hear the  
bedroom door opening and the shuffle of feet.

"Stay still, im gonna undress you"

The sound of a zip opening is heard, then a shirt being ripped open and  
buttons flying everywhere. Justin pulls down the mans boxers, leaving him  
in only his socks, then he moves the man onto the bed and next to Tom. Tom  
feels the mans bare flesh next to his, then the men hear Justin issuing  
them a warning, telling them not to speak to each other. To make sure that  
they dont speak, justin puts a gag around their mouths, preventing them  
from speaking to each other. Again he handcuffs the new man to bed and  
leaves the room. The new man tries to speak, but it only comes out as a  
murmor, Tom and Sam try too, but again, theirs comes out as a murmor.

Down stairs the three men are having a beer and talking about the events  
for the night. As the men have already seen their victims, they each decide  
who they will be taking first. Justin claims the third man to arrive. The  
Second man downstairs claims Sam, while the first man, claims Tom. Justin  
goes into the kitchen and then comes back a few minutes later with two  
pills,

"Here, take these, they will keep you up all night"

"Excuse me, but i think i can manage just fine thank you"

"Just take one will you"

"Fine"

Both men take the pill

"Ok guys, lets go"

The three dominate men head up stairs to the room where their victims await  
them. As they enter the room, the first man exhales deeply as he sees the  
three men laying face down on the bed with their bare asses awaiting to be  
entered.

Justin walks over to the third man and takes off his blindfold and then his  
gag. The second man walks over to Sam and does the same, then first man  
walks over Tom and does the same to him.

The three men on the bed look at the dominate males in front of them. Tom  
smiles when he sees Jensen Ackles looking at him. Its clear that Jensen  
will be fucking Tom. Sam looks up and sees Jared Padalecki looking at  
him. obviously, Jared will be fucking Sam. The third man on the bed looks  
at the other two on the bed as he knows Justin will be doing him. He is  
shocked to see his former co-stars next to him. Tom and Sam look at the  
third man,

"Hey Mike" says Tom to Micheal Rosenbaum

"Tom, what are you doing here" asks mchael, clearly shocked to see his good  
friend tied to the bed naked

"What do you think im doing here, me and Justin were the ones who put this  
together"

"Wait, you mean your gay? Have you split with Jamie"

"No and No. Im not gay, but i enjoy gay sex, and i havent split from Jamie"

"ENOUGH TALKING" commands Justin.

He climbs onto the bed behind michael and goes immediately for his bare ass  
and begins to rim him, Michael gently moans as Justins tongues goes work on  
him. Jensen and Jared begin to strip and within seconds, they too are on  
the bed and at the asses of their respective victims, Jared at Sam and  
Jensen at Tom. Like Justin, they too get to work on their victims  
asses. Sam and Tom are gently moaning, with Tom pushing his large bubble  
ass back onto Jensens tongue, trying to get jensens tongue as deep into him  
as possible.

Michael moves his head closer to Toms and the two begin to make out as  
their asses get rimmed. Jensen gets off the bed and moves round the  
front. He puts his now hard 8 inch cock in front of Tom, Toms instincts  
kick in and he immediately puts it in his mouth and gets to work sucking  
it. Justin gets off the bed too and goes into his bedside cabinet. He pulls  
out three tubes of lube and three very large dildos and gives one of each  
to the dominant guys. Jensen smiles as he lubes up the dildo and leans over  
Tom and nudges into his ass. He groans deeply as he feels the large thick  
sex tool nudge further into his ass. Jensen pauses for a few seconds until  
he sees Tom pushing his ass back onto the Dildo.

"Shit dude, Justin how big is that thing" asks Jensen

"The dildos are all 11 inches and 6 thick"

"Shit"

Tom pulls off of jensens cock,

"Ive taken 11 inches before, my good friend Vin is very endowed. Ive taken  
two cocks at once in the ass before" says Tom confidently

"Slut" says Jared

Jared has now moved onto fingering Sam while he sucks at his 8  
incher. justin has un cuffed michael from the bed and the two have moved  
over to a chair. Justin is sitting on it with his legs spread wide, Michael  
is on the floor sucking at Justins cock and gently fingering him  
deeply. Justin is pinching his nipples and rubbing michaels bald head, his  
hair had still not grown back in from playing Lex Luther.

Jensen has un cuffed tom, Tom is now laying on his back fucking himself  
with the dildo while stuffing his throat with jenson cock. Jared is  
fingering Sam who is still tied to the bed and sucking away on his  
cock. Jensen and Jared begin to make out, their hands rubbing all over each  
others bodies, they are both squeezing the others ass, their tongues  
battling for dominance in the others mouth. Jared pulls away and opens the  
bottle of lube, he squeezes some of the cold fluid onto the large Dildo and  
goes back to making out with Jensen. He moves the dildo round to Jensens  
ass and as he attempts to push it into Jensens ass, he is quickly stopped,

"Where do you think your putting that thing" asks Jensen

"Where do you think, its going into your ass" says Jared

"No its not"

"Ok then, If i make Sam cum first then you have to fuck yourself with this  
and if you make Tom cum first, then i have to fuck myself with it. Deal?"  
asks Jared

"Deal"

Jared moves behind Sam and Jensen does the same to Tom. He leans down and  
whispers in Tom's ear,

"If you cum first, i'll let you pop my cherry"

"Count on it" says Tom smiling widely

"Wait, we cant touch their cocks" says Jared

"Fine" says Jensen

Jensen nudges past Toms ass defenses easily since he already had a dildo in  
there. Jared pushed his 8 inch cock into Sam in one go, resulting in Sam to  
screem out loud. Jared and Jensen quickly began to pound away at Sams and  
Toms hole.

On the other side of the room, Justin has lubed up his dildo and has just  
sat on it, the full 11 inches going deep into his ass.

"Now bitch, sit on my cock" commands Justin to the passive Michael

Michael climbs onto justin and postions his hole over justins hard 8 inch  
cock. He lowers himself onto it, they both sigh. Michael can feel all the  
ridges on justin cock rub his ass walls, Justin sighing as the weight from  
michael sitting on him is making the dildo he is sitting on, push further  
into his ass. Michael slowly moves up and down on justins cock, squeezing  
his ass every time he moves up, they both begin to moan loudly and pretty  
soon, Michael is going as fast as he can, bouncing up and down on Justins  
spear. Justin is practically screeming, the pleasure he is getting is  
immense, the 11 inch dildo in his ass is smashing into his prostate and  
Michael's Ass is squeezing his cock for all its worth.

Jensen looks over and sees Michael going for it, his ass dimpling on every  
up move, tom is laying with his legs wide, he's pulling on his own nipples,  
Jensen leans down and begins to suck them as he pounds away at his  
ass. Jared is nibbling on Sam's ear, Sam is still tied to the bed, he's  
getting frustrated because he's unable to use his hands,

"Please un cuff me"

"You better not touch your cock" says Jared

"I wont, i promise"

Jared un cuffs Sam and continues to pound away at his ass.

"UGH FUCKKK" screems justin as Michael continues bouncing away on his  
cock. Tom's large hands are moving all over Jensen's large muscled back,  
they move down to his ass and he squeezes the meaty flesh, he whispers in  
Jensens ear,

"I can't wait till i get into your ass"

"Well you better hurry up and cum then. If you cum first, i'll let you fuck  
me as hard and as long as you want"

Tom is getting closer listening to Jensen whispering naughty thoughts in  
his ear. Sam is grabbing the sheets on the bed as Jared has begun to  
furiously pound away at his ass,

"OHHH FUCKK ME, YESS HARDER, UGH, UGH, UGH MAN, YESS" moans Sam

Seeing this, Jensen pulls out of Tom. He lays in Toms position and tells  
Tom to handcuff him to the bed, to which Tom complies.

"Fuck yourself" commands Jensen

Tom smiles, he moves his ass over Jensens cock and sits on it. He bounces  
as hard as he can, his large cock swinging about as he fucks himself on  
Jensens rock hard cock.

"UGHHHHH YESSSS, SHITTT IM CUMMING" screems Tom as he feels Jensens cock  
hitting his spot. He blasts his load all over Jensens smooth abs and  
chest.

"Aww man" says Jared

"HAHAHAHA, your getting done with a Dildo" laughs Jensen to Jared.

"Tom, you wanna do the honours"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHH" screems Justin and he cums deep into Michael's ass. The  
two men make out as michael fires his load all over justins chest and abs.

Tom climbs off Jensens still hard cock and reaches for the dildo. He  
re-lubes it as Jared pulls out of Sam's ass,

"Lay down and spread your Legs" says Tom.

Jared complies, Tom lays down beside Jared and pushes the dildo into him,  
he screems as his ass is invaded by the large 11 inch dildo, Jensen only  
laughs as he looks at Jareds facial expression. Sam moves over Jensen and  
sucks his cock, deep throating it, Jensen moans out loud as Sam works on  
his cock.

Michael gets off of Justin rock hard cock and moves onto the bed behind  
Tom, who is laying beside Jared, fucking him with the Dildo. Michael lubes  
up his cock, then lifts Tom's left leg and pushes his cock into Toms open  
hole, they both sigh as their bodies connect. Justin continues to fuck him  
self with the dildo, his hips moving and his ass moving up and down, he  
looks over and watches as Sam sucks Jensens cock,

"SAM, FUCK YOURSELF ON JENSEN'S COCK" commands Justin

Sam moves himself into position, his ass hovering over Jensen's member. He  
gathers Tom's cum from Jensens abs, then rubs it all over Jensen's hard  
cock. He grabs his ass cheeks and spreads them, giving Justin a perfect  
view of his opening about to suck up Jensens cock. As he sits on it, the 8  
inch spear, covered in Toms cum, is immediatley sucked up, not waiting, Sam  
begins to move up and down on it, squeezing his ass as tightly as possible  
to maximise jensen's pleasure.

Justin gets up off the chair and slowly pulls out the dildo in his ass,  
immediately after doing so, he feels empty. He walks over to the bed,

"TOM, FUCK ME"

"What. You want me to Fuck you, are you serious?" asks Tom

"As a Heart attack. Now move and fuck me"

Michael pulls out of Toms velvety tunnel and watches as he gets up off of  
the bed and follows Justin. Michael looks at both Justin and Tom's  
ass. There is a clear difference betweent the two, but also some  
similarities. Tom's ass is quite large and meaty, while justins is less  
meaty, both are smooth and hairless, and they are both bubble asses. Jared,  
laying on the bed with his legs wide open, is moaning loudly from fucking  
himself on the dildo. Michael begins to suck on his cock while he fucks  
himself. Already close from the dildo and Sam's ass, Jared quickly blows  
his load down Michaels throat after only a few minutes of sucking.

Tom and Justin are now on the chair where Michael was with Justin. Michael  
throws Tom the dildo that Jensen used in his ass earlier. He lubes it up  
and sits on it, the full 11 inches going deep into him, without so much as  
flinching,

"Your becoming quite the cock whore Tommy. Taking the full 11 inches  
without even flinching" compliments Justin

"Thanks i think" responds Tom

Justin moves onto the chair with Tom, the two make out, Toms large hands  
moving all over justins sweaty back, and down to his smooth bubble ass,  
giving it a few firm squeezes. He parts the cheeks and his forefinger  
quickly goes to his hole, shoving it in and fingering him roughly while  
they make out.

On the bed, Sam is fucking himself as hard as he can, Jensen soon blows his  
load, filling Sams ass with his cum. Sam collapses onto Jensens chest. they  
lay there for a while, michael takes the dildo out of jareds ass and moves  
between his long legs. He lines his cock up and enters roughly, both men  
crying out in pleasure.

Justin lowers his ass, he can feel Tom's large 9 inch cock about to enter  
him, he gently sits on it, the head easily nudging past his defenses, he  
continues to lower himself, he flinches as he gets to the thickest part of  
Toms cock, but he is determined to get it all in. after 3 minutes, he  
begins to move up and down, both of them are sighing and gasping.

Michael is fucking Jared roughly, both of them are crying out loudly, both  
in pain and pleasure, after only 10 minutes of fucking, Michael blows his  
load, covering Jareds insides in his cum. Jensen pulls out of sams ass and  
the two lay in the orgasmic high after gay sex, as do Michael and Jared.

The only sound in the room is that of Justin and Tom's flesh slapping  
against each other. Both men are groaning loudly and after 20 minutes of  
fucking, Tom blows his biggest load, 7 spurts shot into Justins ass, they  
both collapse and become weak. The dildo in Toms ass is pushed further in,  
with them both being unable to move, Tom can only wonder what will happen  
next...


	6. Bondage With Jensen Ackles

**_Bondage With Jensen Ackles_**

Three days after the fuck fest, Tom was in his apartment reading over the  
script for the new season of Smallville. In this season, he was finally  
going to be flying, great news for the fans since many were wondering if he  
was ever going to learn how to do it.

His phone goes,

"Hey beefcake" says the man on the other end

"Hi there" replies Tom smiling

"So, you busy?, cause I think its time to hold up my end of the bargain" he  
says

Tom gets hard thinking about it,

"No I'm not busy, well I am, but I can't wait to get inside your tight ass"  
replies Tom

"Good, then get ready, cause I'm on my way over to yours" says the man then  
hangs up.

Tom runs into the bedroom and sets up the lube and condoms on the side of  
the bed, he decides to do some bondage with him, so he gets out the  
handcuffs and then goes to the freezer to see if there was any ice,  
luckily, there was, he also looks for some candles, which there was. The  
Ice and candles would be used in some hot and cold bondage.

He finishes getting ready and goes back to the living room to wait for him  
to turn up. Thirty minutes later, the doorbell goes, Tom's heart jumps, his  
stomach feels like its in knots. He answers the door to a smiling Jensen  
Ackles,

"Hey" says Tom

"Hi" replies Jensen

Tom lets him in the apartment and goes to get him a beer. Jensen follows  
him into the kitchen and as Tom bends over, Jensen feels his tight bubble  
ass.

"I wanna get back in this" he says lustfully

"Well tough, cause today, I'm getting in this" says Tom squeezing Jensen's  
ass

"Aww come on" says Jensen like a child

"Nope...well maybe if you are good, then I'll let you fuck me" replies Tom

Jensen smiles then takes off his coat and walks back into the living room  
and sits on the sofa and turns on the Tv. Tom sits next to him, the two  
make small talk for about an hour before Jensen turns to Tom and kisses him  
on his full red lips. Tom's tongue pushes into Jensens mouth as his large  
hands roam up and down his back. Jensen's hand is at Tom's crotch and is  
rubbing it, making it grow to its full 10 inches, Tom moans as Jensen opens  
the zip of his jeans and begins to rub the sensitive head.

Tom pulls away from Jensen and stands up, He lifts his shirt over his head,  
revealing his very smooth chest, his defined abs, small nickel sized  
nipples, hard and begging to be sucked. Jensen's hands roams all over Tom's  
upper torso, pulling his nipples and back down towards his hard cock,  
sticking out from his jeans. Tom unbuckled his belt and lets his Jeans fall  
down, then he pulls down his underwear, he tugs on his dick a few times and  
smiles at Jensen

"Bet you can't wait to have this in you" he says

Jensen smiles and gulps as he looks at the huge cock. He moves forward,  
pulls the foreskin back tight and takes the head into his hot wet  
mouth. Tom sighs as the heat from Jensens mouth travels throughout him, he  
gasps as Jensens almost takes his full cock down his throat

"Uhh man thats soo goodd" moans Tom

He puts his hand onto the back of Jensen's head and holds him as he begins  
to face fuck him for a while. Jensen's hands are at what has to be Tom's  
best feature, his round plump ass, his fingers are rubbing the tiny hole as  
Tom rams his hard cock in and out of his throat. Jensen pushes two fingers  
deep into Tom as he pushes his cock right down Jensens throat, almost  
making him gag. Tom stops moving to allow Jensen to continue fingering him  
and sucking him off, his cock is leaking like a faucett, his ass is  
gripping Jensen's fingers on every movement.

After 20 minutes, he pulls away from Jensen and stands him up. He then gets  
on the floor and unbuckles Jensen's jeans and pulls them down

"Going commando...nice" says Tom as Jensen smiles at him

Jensen's hard 8 inch cock is quickly devoured by Tom's hungry mouth, he  
deep throats it and hold his full red lips tight around it and begins to  
hum. The vibrations going through Jensen's cock are amazing, he is moaning  
as Tom continues to do this for about 5 minutes. He then bobs his head up  
and down the smooth shaft, recieving grunts of approval from Jensen.

"Uhh fuckkkk dude" grunts Jensen as Tom bobs back and forth on his member

Tom moves his hand round to Jensens tight ass and pushes his finger between  
the two smooth cheeks until he finds Jensens tight hole. He rubs around it  
before gently pushing it in, he is met with resistance immediately, Jensen  
gasps as he feels the pressure in his ass from Tom's finger trying to get  
in to him.

"Fuckk man, your really tight" says Tom smiling

"Yea, what do you expect, I've never had anything up there, not even my own  
finger" replies Jensen

"Really? Well then this will be fun" says Tom

He stands up and leads Jensen into his bedroom. Jensen notices the condoms  
and lube on the side of the bed and smiles.

"We're going to have a little fun...bondage" says Tom as he pulls out the  
handcuffs

Jensen smiles and bites his bottom lip. Tom layes him down on his stomach  
and tells him to relax. He goes into the kitchen and brings out the ice and  
some candles. He lights them, sets them down and moves over Jensens round  
ass. He parts the cheeks and begins to rim his tight hole.

"Uhh...oohhh yea" moans Jensen as he feels Tom tongue roaming on his  
sensitive opening

Tom begins to push his long finger into Jensens ass, but this time, there  
is little resistance, he pushes it all the way in and leaves it there to  
allow Jensen time to adjust to it. He bites Jensen's plump cheeks hard  
leaving teeth marks,

"Shit dude, what was that?" asks Jensen

"Me biting you" replies Tom

He then begins to move his finger in and out of Jensen's hole fast,

"Uhh, Uhh, ohh man" groans Jensen

Tom stops after a short while and looks at the candle. The wax is already  
melting, he smiles at it, he reaches over takes the candle,

"You ready for this man" says Tom

"Yea" says Jensen to whatever Tom has

Tom turns the candle onto its side, letting the hot wax drip onto Jensens  
back,

"Uhhhh" moans Jensen as he feels the hot liquid on his back

Tom keeps pushing his finger in and out of Jensens hole, then he drips more  
wax onto Jensen's large back

"UHHH shit!" exclaims Jensen

Tom puts the candle down and reachs for some Ice cubes, he rubs the frozen  
water down Jensens back where the wax fell,

"Uhhh fuck" says Jensen

The coldness of the Ice mixing with his warm back, sends shivers down his  
spine, his cock is straining under him, he never knew Tom was such a kinky  
bastard. Tom rubs the ice cube down over Jensens ass cheeks, sending more  
shivers down his spine,

"Uhhh yea, godd your soo kinky" says Jensen

"You like that huh?" asks Tom with a big grin on his face

"Yea, thats great" says Jensen

Tom puts the Ice cube in his mouth and pulls his finger from Jensens ass,  
he then goes up to Jensens head and turns it to the side. He leans over him  
and place his lips to Jensens and they share a cold kiss with the Ice cube  
passing between their mouths. Tom smacks Jensens plump ass hard, resulting  
in a moan from Jensen. He moves back downwards, parts the cheeks then spits  
the melting Ice cube onto his hole

"Uhhh shittttt, its soo coldd" moans Jensen

Tom picks up the candle and drips more of the wax onto Jensens back, he  
groans again.

"Uhh man, this is soo hot" moans Jensen as he feels Tom's large body over  
him.

Tom leans down and again smacks the two cheeks before biting one of them  
hard again. He grabs two ice cubes and puts one on the small of his back  
and the other at the top of his spine, Jensen writhes as he feels the  
freezing objects sitting on his skin. Tom drips a line of more wax from one  
ice cube to the other, giving Jensen a mixture of temperatures, making him  
groan and gasp at the two differing sensations.

Tom shoves two fingers deep into Jensens hole, he shouts as the two fingers  
deeply penetrate him. Tom bites his neck softly and nibbles on his ear as  
he moves his large body over Jensens

"Ohh yea...uhhh Tom...fuck me now" says Jensen inbetween moans and gasps

"Gladly" says Tom as he pulls his fingers out of his hole.

He reaches over for the condom and roles it down his large thick  
monster. Then he opens the water based lube and rubs it over his sheathed  
cock and some down Jensens ass. He lightly fingers him again but only to  
make sure the lube has covered his walls to make him open easier.

"Ready?" asks Tom

"Yea, just do me" says Jensen

Tom pushes his large cock against Jensens tight opening,

"Shit man" exclaims Jensen

In one big push, Tom shoves his cock deep into Jensens ass.

"FUCKKKKKKK! Ohh mannnn!" shouts Jensen

"Relax" says Tom

"You try to relax with a 10 inch cock in you" grunts Jensen

Tom stays still to allow Jensen to get used to his cock. After 5 minutes,  
Jensens says its ok to start, so Tom does. He starts off with slow pumps in  
and out of his incredibly tight ass. Jensen is gently moaning as the large  
tool opens his ring to new levels. Soon though, Tom gets faster and faster  
and is pouding in and out of his ass, Jensen, still handcuffed to the bed  
is trying to get free, his ass feels like its going to split, its on fire.

Tom then hits his spot, sending him wild. He begins to grunt unrecognisable  
things as Tom repeatedly hits his spot.

"Uhhhh fuckkkk meee...Harder you pussy" he screams as Tom pounds him

He grabs Jensen's hair and pulls it, Jensens shouts as the pain from his  
head, mixing with the pleasure in his ass, sends him over the edge, his  
cock errupts under him, coating the bed sheets with 4 loads of his pure  
white sticky load.

His ass squeezes Tom's cock, he has to focus so he doesn't blow his load  
and end the pleasure he's feeling. He pulls out and un cuffs Jensen, he  
then lays down and tells Jensen to ride him. Jensen saddles Tom's waist, he  
hovers his open hole above Tom's straining cock,

"You want my ass huh?" taunts Jensen

"Yea...now sit on my cock" replies Tom

"Only if you let me pound your ass raw" says Jensen smiling

"If you don't fuck yourself on my cock, then I'll give my ass to someone  
else" replies Tom smiling

Hearing that Tom will let another fuck his ass, Jensen quickly sits on the  
full ten inches of Tom cock. Tom gasps as the heat from Jensen's ass  
envelops his cock, Jensen's eyes are tightly shut, the pain he feels from  
sitting on ten inches of rock solid meat is unbearable, but he sticks with  
it, he knows it will go away then he can enjoy getting fucked.

Tom thrusts up into Jensen, who moans loudly as his prostate is rubbed, Tom  
does the same motion again, and recieves the same grunt. Jensen pushes  
downward to meet Tom's upward thrusts, and soon the two have a set  
rhythm. After about 10 minutes, Jensen is bouncing on Tom's cock

"Uhhhh yesssss!" grunts Jensen

"fucking work your tight ass" moans Tom

Jensen bounces as hard as he can while squeezing his ass walls around Tom's  
cock, they are both covered in sweat, Tom's large hands are roaming all  
over Jensen's back,he can feel the dried wax, he is pinching at his skin,  
he grabs the two meaty cheeks slapping his skin on every downward thrust,

"You are gonna be my bitch now aren't you Jensen" says Tom

"Ohhh fuckkkk YESSS!" screams Jensen as Tom's cock smashes into his spot.

Jensen's cock is rock hard again, its rubbing against Toms abs smearing  
them with his sticky precum. Tom grabs his Jensen's cock and roughly jerks  
it as Jensen bounces on his cock,

"Uhh man, thats soo good" moans Jensen

"Well you better not cum yet, I want you to fuck me too" says Tom smiling

Jensen squeezes his ass to show his approval of Tom's suggestion, they both  
moan. Jensen moves up and down harder and faster and after a further 10  
minutes, Tom's hard cock expands and errupts inside the condom he's  
wearing. Jensen falls onto Tom's chest as he feels Tom's cock slowly  
deflating in his ass.

"Uhh man, you got some ass on you" says Tom grabbing the tanned cheeks

Jensen giggles a little as he lifts himself off Tom's cock, his own cock  
rock hard, he smiles down at Tom's smooth body heaving up and down,

"My turn now" smiles Jensen

Tom licks his lips and turns over onto his stomach showing Jensen his round  
meaty ass. Jensen exhales deeply as he looks at the smooth tanned cheeks  
below him, he smacks them both before lowering his face down, parting the  
cheeks and licking all over Tom's small opening.

Tom sighs and wiggles his ass on Jensen's face as he feels his tongue  
roaming all over his hole. Jensen begins to finger Toms ass, he grunts at  
the long finger probing in and out of him,

"Uhh yea, that feels good" moans Tom

"Yea...wait till I fuck your ass"

"Well get to it" taunts Tom

Jensen smiles then slaps both cheeks, he climbs over Tom, rolls a condom  
down his hard cock and lubes it up. He rubs some lube over Tom's hole and  
rams his cock inwards, Tom grunts a little as he feels the large cock push  
into him, Jensen waits until he feels Tom pushing his ass backwards then he  
pushes forward.

The two fuck for 20 minutes this way until Tom gets on his knees but keeps  
his head down on the bed; this pushes his ass out and maximises his  
pleasure as Jensen rams in and out his him.

"Fucckkk, do me Harderr" hisses Tom

Jensen grabs Tom ass and pulls him back, pushing his cock in deeper  
smacking his spot, Tom grunts loudly as he feels the sensations roaming all  
over his body. Shivers are running up his spine, Jensen grabs a handful of  
Tom's hair and pulls hard,

"Uhhh fuckk" moans Tom

Jensen throws his head back down and fucks his ass hard,

"Uhh yea, Uhh yes! Fuckin do mee!" shouts Tom

Jensen fucks harder than ever for about 20 minutes, his cock expands in the  
condom and explodes, filling it with 4 loads of hit cum.

He collapses onto Tom's broad back and gently bites at any bits of his skin  
in reach of his mouth, Tom sighs as he feels Jensen's cock getting smaller  
in him, his ass squeezes,

"I think I'm done" smiles Jensen

"Yea, but I'm still good, I could go again" replies Tom

"Well it will have to be later on or tommorrow"

"Ugh, I guess I can wait" says Tom like a child

"Man your such a whore" says Jensen before smacking Tom's ass

"Yea, and you like it. You know any more guys who are into this?" asks Tom

"A couple"

"Such as?"

"Um, Orlando Bloom, Chad Murray, Wes Ramsey, some of the guys from CSI"

"Which ones?"

"Which ones what?" asks Jensen

"Which guys from CSI?"

"From the Vegas one, its the guy who plays Greig and black dude who used to  
be in it, he's a bottom"

"Oh yea, Gary Dourdan. He has some ass on him"

"That's why he's a bottom" says Jensen smiling

"Who else from CSI?"

"Um, Eddie Cahill, from the New York one and from Miami its Jonathon Togo  
and Eric Rodriguez...you can guess who the bottom is there" smiles Jensen

"Mmm Eric, with an ass as fit as that, he has to be right?"

"Yea" replies Jensen

"God, I gotta get one of them" says Tom

"Just ask Justin, he's had a few bottoms and been done by alot of guys, I'm  
sure he could hook you up with a few."

"Has he hooked you ip with any?" says Tom smiling

"Fuck yea, he's got me a few guys"

"Really...care to share who?"

"Well thanks to him, I've done Victor Webster, Matt Le Blanc, Paul Walker,  
Julian McMahon, Simon Baker, Wes Ramsey and a few others" says Jensen  
smiling

"What's Wes like?" asks Tom

"His ass is tight, like really tight, I nearly blew just getting into him.  
He has a nice cock though, bigger than yours" says Jensen

"Hmm...sounds good, what about Victor?"

"Now he has a nice ass, his is like yours, nice and big. His cock is ok  
too, about 8 inches"

"I'll have to ask Justin to get me in with a few guys"

"You should, he's done and been done by a lot of guys, so he has a long  
list."

"I will" replies Tom thinking about the guys he could be fucked by and the  
ones he could fuck.


	7. The Threesome

**_The Threesome_**

The next day, Tom phones his good friend, Justin Hartley to see who he has  
on his friends list. Justin tells him to come round to his mansion later on  
that day and he'll let Tom look at his list to see who he likes.

Tom tells him about taking Jensen's cherry, Justin calls him lucky and  
tells him to bring Jensen round too to see if he wants any.

Tom tells Jensen what Justin said, Jensen replies with

"Great"

They both shower together and fuck each other once again in the large  
shower. They then head over to Justins house where they are greeted by a  
latin hunk in a thong and a bowtie at the front door. They follow the guy  
into the house, he leads them to the pool where Justin is laying on a deck  
chair getting a blowjob from another guy wearing the same outfit as the  
other.

Justin sees his friends,

"Hey guys" he says

Tom and Jensen smile at him.

"You two, go up stairs. Both of you fuck each other, I will be up soon"  
says Justin to the guys in the thongs.

Both guys turn and head into the house, leaving Justin, Jensen and Tom  
oustide at the pool.

"Enjoying youself are we?" says Jensen

"Oh them? They are my bottoms, I fuck them every day. I have tops too, but  
its their day off" smiles Justin

Jensen and Tom laugh at him. Justin takes them into the Kitchen and gets  
them both a Beer, he leaves them both in the room and returns a few minutes  
later with a Notepad Book.

"There you go. In that Book is every famous guy I have ever done or been  
done by. They are always looking for new friends, so I'm sure they will  
play with you if want" winks Justin to Tom and Jensen

Tom opens the Book, immediately he is met with many famous guys' names. As  
he reads them, he is shocked that some of them are into gay stuff.

"All of these guys are into gay sex?" asks Tom

"Yep, every one of them" says justin smiling

"Well I call him" says Jensen

"Who?" asks Justin

"Zac Efron, I'll fuck the shit outta him."

"He's a top" says Justin

"When I'm finished with him, he will be a bottom slut. Only Tom fucks my  
ass, I'm his bitch"

"You better believe it" says Tom grabbing Jensen's ass through his Jeans.

Justin smiles at them,

"So what about you stud?" asks Justin

Tom looks at him, then looks back to the Book in front of him, so many  
names, so many hunks into fucking guys. He stops at many of them such as  
James Marsden, Scott Cann, Paul Walker, Josh Holloway, etc etc.

"Him" Tom eventually says

Justin leans over and looks in the book to see who Tom is pointing at, he  
smiles as he reads the name, which has an ST beside it, a strict Top  
guy. Tom was a bottom anyway and always seemed to crave cock, so any cock  
was a good cock.

Justin picks up his phone and first calls Zac Efron for Jensen, Zac said  
that he can't wait to meet Jensen and get into his ass. Justin laughs and  
hangs up and tells Jensen where Zac will meet him and so on. He then dials  
Tom's chosen hunk, who says the same thing as Zac, again Justin gives Tom  
the details of where to meet his man.

Both guys thank Justin and leave to meet their respective guys. Outside,  
Jensen grabs Tom's meaty ass

"When we're finished, I will be getting back into this" he says smiling

Tom licks his lips,

"Of course you will, and I'll be fucking yours too. If this guy has a nice  
ass, I will be definately fucking him too, I might even bring him back so  
you can enjoy him too"

The guys make out before parting ways to go meet their guys.

Tom heads to the address which Justin gave him, its a big white mansion  
with pillars outside, surrounded by palm trees and a lake. Tom rings the  
doorbell, a few minutes later, his hunk answers the door.

"Tom I take it?" says the man

"Yea, and your Mario?" says Tom to Mario Lopez

"Yea...come in" says Mario to Tom

Tom enters through the door and heads to the living room, Mario closely  
follows behind him, watching his two round cheeks moving in his Jeans, his  
cock gets hard as he imagines fucking Tom's tight hole.

Tom stops in the room and glances at the space of the room, Mario comes up  
behind him and starts to kiss his neck, squeeze his ass and rub his growing  
bulge, Tom sighs as he feels Mario's soft lips on his bare flesh, and his  
hands roaming his body; he reaches behind him and rubs Mario's bulge  
through his tight white shorts, it feels huge and thick. Tom turns around  
gets on his knees in front of Mario.

He lowers the zip of his shorts and pulls them down, Mario's cock pops  
before his face, the head nudging out from the foreskin cover, Tom puts the  
larger 12 inch cock into his mouth and immediately he is met with the taste  
of Mario's precum, a tangy taste, but delicious. Tom pulls off the cock, he  
pulls the foreskin back and re takes the cock back into his mouth.

He deep throats 11 of the 12 inches, making Mario grab Tom's head to steady  
himself,

"Shitt man, where did you learn to suck cock?" he asks impressed with Tom's  
skill

"The guys I've been with" replies Tom

Mario smiles down at the hunk on floor in front of him, from what Justin  
has told him, Tom is a dedicated bottom and loves anything shoved in his  
ass. He pulls his cock from Tom's mouth and makes him stand up, Mario then  
gets on the floor and opens Tom's jeans, he pulls then down and his tight  
black ck's to see the large 10 inch cock in front of him.

He is surpised to see this, usually guys with big cocks and muscled bodies  
are strict tops, guys like Tom, but he doesn't really care. Tom takes off  
his t-shirt and steps out his jeans, he is left standing in his white  
socks, Mario looks up at the hunk standing before him, he looks like a God,  
he has a smooth torso, with no hair apart from the little patch above his  
cock. Mario takes Tom's waist and turns him around so he can looks at his  
ass, which when he sees it causes his cock to surge.

He rubs his hands over to the two large smooth mounds, Tom gently sighs as  
he feels Mario's hand moving over his ass, sizing each cheek up.

"Man, you have some ass here"

"So I've been told" replies Tom smiling

"I can't wait to get in this" says Mario lustfully

"Then get to it"

Mario grabs a cheek in each hand and parts them, revealing Tom's small  
hole, completely smooth,no hair at all around it; it quivers as the cool  
air hits it. Mario looks at it and licks his lips, he moves face closer to  
it, Tom gets impatient and pushes his ass straight onto Marios face.

Mario pushes his tongue out onto Tom's hole and gets to work rimming him,  
Tom moans as he feels Mario's tongue rubbing over his sensitive opening, he  
pushes his ass back to meet Mario's long warm tongue, he leans forward  
slightly, giving Mario better acces to him.

Mario pushes a finger into Tom, as his finger enters him, Mario feels the  
tightness of Tom's ass, for a guy thats a bottom, his ass is surely tight  
thought Mario. He soon adds a second and then a third, Tom is bent over the  
back of the couch, his legs spread wide apart, his ass filled with three  
fingers, moaning as Mario rams them in and out of his hole.

"Uhh mann, shit, uhh fuckk" moans Tom

"You like that?" asks Mario

"Yea, I love that" moans Tom

"You want my cock huh?" asks Mario

"Yea, dude fuckk me" moans Tom

Mario pulls his fingers from Toms ass and licks them clean, tasting his  
juices. He then strips off his shirt revealing his large smooth pecs and  
muscled Torso. He moves behind Tom and lines his throbbing member at Tom's  
hole.

"You want this do you?" asks Mario

He runs his cock up and down Tom's hole, teasing him, Tom is pushing back  
onto it, trying to force it into his ass. but Mario makes sure not to push  
it into him,

"Dude fuck me" says Tom

Mario rams his cock straight into Tom's hole, making him stand up straight  
and groan as he feels 8 inches ramming into him,

"Uhhh fuckkk" groans Tom

"Oh come on, your a bottom, you should be able to handle this"

Mario flex's his cock in Tom's ass making him moan, after a few minutes,  
Tom pushes back onto more of Marios cock, enveloping a further 3 inches in  
his tight tunnel. Mario is impressed with Tom, no guy he has fucked has  
ever been able to take more than 10 inches, a record set by actor, Julian  
McMahon, after meeting him on Nip Tuk.

He moves his pulsing cock in and out of Tom's stretched sphincter, Tom is  
bent over the couch moaning as he feels 11 inches moving in and out of him,  
something he hasn't felt since Vin Deisel fucked him. Mario grabs Tom's  
waist and pulls him back in time to his inward thrusts, his cock pushes  
further into him, hitting his spot sending shivers and sensations  
throughout his body making his hard cock leak precum all over the back of  
the couch.

"Uhhh dude, your so tight" grunts Mario

Tom is lost in the pleasures Mario's cock is giving him he merely moans to  
Mario's comments. Mario pulls out and sits on the couch, Tom moves around  
and gets on the floor in front of him, takes the large cock back into his  
mouth, tasting his own ass juices. After a few minutes, Tom gets up and  
moves over Mario on the couch, he positions a knee on either side of his  
hips and moves his ass over Mario's cock, slowly he sits on it.

The large cock pushes his ass apart, Tom grunts and hisses as it snakes its  
way down his tight tunnel.

"Uhh man, your big!" grunts Tom

"Yea, all the better for fucking tight asses like yours" replies Mario

He grabs Toms waist and helps lower him down his thick monster, again Tom  
manages to take 11 of the 12 inches into him. He waits until he feels ready  
to move, soon he rocks back and forth, the cock rubbing his walls, sending  
more sensations through him, Mario's nails are digging into Tom's waist as  
the bottom works his cock.

Tom is soon bouncing away on the cock, his ass being pushing further apart  
than its ever been. Mario is lifting Tom up and down to meet his thrusts,  
Tom leans in and kisses Mario on the lips, their tongues battle in between  
their mouths as Tom works his ass, squeezing as tight as possible.

They separate and Tom bounces as hard as he can, both men are sweating as  
they fuck, Tom moves and eventually he sits on the final inch of Mario's  
cock, which is now constantly rubbing his spot, making him moan and grunt  
and hiss as he is fucked by the Latin stud below him.

"Uhhh fucking do me" moans Tom as Mario pushes up to meet his downward  
movements

Mario grabs Tom and pushes him all the way down his cock as he explodes  
deep into him firing 6 huge creamy loads all over his insides.

"Uhh shit dude, you have to be the best ass I ever fucked" compliments  
Mario

"Thanks" replies Tom

Tom's cock is rock hard and smearing Mario's abs with its sticky mess,  
Mario grabs it and starts to jack it off. Tom takes Mario's hand off of it,  
he smiles at him, Mario looks back at him with a confused look,

"What" he asks

"I think its time you get a taste of being a bottom" replies Tom smiling

"Oh no, I'm a strict top, I never bottom" says Mario

"And your point is what exactly?"

"I'm not letting a guy stick his cock in my ass"

"Why?"

Mario just looks at him thinking over why he won't let a guy fuck him,

"Cause it will hurt and I don't like pain" replies Mario

Tom smiles at him,

"Ok, well you fucked me and did it look like I was in pain?"

"...No" replies Mario

"Well then there you go"

Mario thinks it over and smiles at Tom

"Ok, fuck me" he replies

Tom gets up off of Mario's cock and stands in front of Mario. Mario moves  
closer to the edge of the couch and takes Toms leaking cock into his mouth  
and begins to suck on it. This continues for about 10 minutes until Tom  
feels he's wet enough,

"Spread your legs" says Tom

Mario reluctantly opens his legs to expose his tiny brown hole for Tom. He  
gets on the floor and looks at Mario's small opening, a little hair  
surrounding it, the rest of his ass is smooth. Tom moves forward and begins  
to rim Mario, his lips kissing it and his tongue rubbing it up and down and  
all over it getting it nice and wet.

Mario is laying back, his legs as wide as he can get them, he looks down  
and watches as Tom rims his ass, Tom moves his fingers up to his ass and  
rubs them over the sensitive hole, teasing it before he slowly begins to  
push it in, Mario gasps as his ass is penetrated for the first time,

"Ohh your tight" says Tom

Mario gasps as Tom moves his finger back and forth and in and out of his  
ass, soon Tom adds a second stretching Mario's ass open more, then a third  
is added. Mario is moaning loudly now as Tom's fingers rub his spot,his  
cock is hard again and leaking all over his abs. Tom reaches up and takes  
his cock in his hand and begins to jerk it roughly while continuing to  
finger him

"Dude, I'm so turned on right now"

"I know, I gotta get your ready though" says Tom

"Uhh man, this is so great" grunts Mario

"You ready?" asks Tom

"Yea, fucking pound me" replies Mario in a lustful voice

Tom gets off the floor and moves Mario's legs wide apart, he lines his cock  
up to the small hole and looks down at Mario,

"I'm not gonna lie, this will hurt for a while" says Tom

Mario gulps, then pushes his ass downward,

"Just do me" says Mario

Tom smiles then pushes forward, his 10 inch cock separates Marios virgin  
ass lips, Mario gasps and hisses as the burning fire pain spreads through  
his body,

"Uhhhh FUCKKKKKKK" grunts Mario

"Relax man, don't fight it, you do and you'll hurt yourself" reassures Tom

Mario's chest heaves up and down as Tom pushes more of his cock into him,  
soon though, his full 10 inches are in Mario. He waits until Mario's  
breathing slows down,

"Ok, go slowly" says Mario

Tom nods his head and slowly moves his hips back and forth, pushing his  
cock gently in and out of Mario, who is biting his bottom lip as he feels  
the immense sensations coming from his ass. He is feeling a mixture of  
great pain and a hint of something else, Tom's cock rubs spot making him  
shout out in pleasure. He wraps his hairy legs around Toms large waist  
pulling the tall hunk closer to him, pushing his cock deeper into him.

"Fuckk mee" moans Mario

Tom smiles as he looks down at the now de-virginised Mario Lopez, he leans  
down to him and they make out as Tom pushes his cock in and out of Marios  
tight ass,

"uhh man, your soo fucking tight" grunts Tom

Mario smiles at Tom. Tom reaches behind him and sticks his thick fingers in  
his ass and begins to finger himself as he fucks Mario. He pulls them out  
after 5 minutes and shoves them into Mario's open mouth, who lays there  
shocked as he tastes his own cum, but soon he is devouring Tom's fingers as  
the hunk continues to pound him.

"Uhhhh fuccck" moans Mario

"You like that huh?" asks Tom

"Fucking yess!" grunts Mario

Tom un wrapps Mario's legs and pulls out of him. Mario moans in frustration  
of his empty feeling

"Oh don't worry stud, we still got plenty to do" smiles Tom

He pulls Mario off of the couch and they head up stairs. Tom leads the way  
with Mario behind him, walking up the stairs, Mario pushes 4 fingers back  
into Tom's ass and finger fucks him all the way up the 15 stairs. As they  
enter the room, Tom turns around to face Mario and they make out, both of  
them fingering each other.

Tom moves them over to the bed and pushes Mario onto his stomach on the  
bed, he looks down at the hunk laying there. Mario's plump bubble ass is  
sticking up, the two cheeks pressed tightly together, concealing his tight  
hole. Tom licks his lips as he looks at the two mounds of Latin/American  
ass below him.

Mario moves his legs wide apart, his hard cock pressed under his flat  
stomach and leaking all over him. He looks behind him to see Tom slowly  
drawing nearer and licking his lips

"You like my ass?" asks Mario

"Fuck yea, you have a nice ass" replies Tom

"Yea I do don't I?" asks Mario

"I have a friend who would love to fuck an ass like this" says Tom as he  
tugs on his throbbing cock

"Who's that then?" asks Mario

"I'll tell you after I fuck you" says Tom

He climbs onto the bed behind Mario's out stretched ass, his hole is  
clearly visable and a little open, Tom pushes his fingers back into Mario,  
who moans as he feels something back inside him. After a few minutes of  
fingering him, Tom lines up his cock and pushes back inside, Mario's ass  
immediately gets to work squeezing it,

"Your gonna be a great bottom" says Tom

"Oh no, this is a one time deal" says Mario moaning

"Oh no it won't, you will be my bitch, you will use your ass to whom I say"  
says Tom dominately

He smacks Mario's ass hard, leaving a big hand print on his left cheek, he  
leans down and bites Mario's neck leaving a love bite. Mario groans as Tom  
begins to pound his ass and slap various parts of his body,

"You will use this ass for me and my friends won't you" says Tom as he  
smacks Mario's ass again

"YES!" screams Mario in pain and pleasure

"That's right" says Tom

He leans down and bites the other side of Mario's neck, leaving another  
love bite. He grabs Mario's plump ass and pulls him back and pushes him  
forward in time to his thrusts, he is sweating loads as his cock is  
squeezed by Mario's ass,

"Ooohhh fuckk" grunts Tom

"Fuckinn' fuckkkkk mee! shouts Mario

"You bitch" shouts Tom slapping Mario's round ass as he cums deep into him.

He collapses onto Mario's back and lays there, his forehead dripping sweat  
all over Mario's bronze skin,

"You were amazing for your first time" says Tom

"Thanks man. You have some skills" replies Mario

"Why thank you" says Tom

Tom rolls off of Mario and lays beside him, Mario turns around to look at  
Tom, as he lays there looking into his eyes, he feels Tom's cum slowly  
dripping out of his sore ass,

"So, you expect me to give my ass to who you say huh?"

"Yea, or you can just give it my friends...Justin Hartley and Jensen  
Ackles" smiles Tom

"Hmm...those two are gorgeous"

"I know" says Tom

"Justin has a tight ass" says Mario

"I know, he's a great fuck" replies Tom

"So, I may give it to them" says Mario

"Great" smiles Tom

Mario leans in and kisses Tom on his lips, its not a forceful kiss, more of  
a passionate one. They pull apart and cuddle as they drift off to sleep...


	8. The Threesome 2

Tom was now determined to have the stud he saw on the Music Channel, 'Gary Barlow' Rav called him and he was hornier than ever for him. Gary was a bit older than Tom, and he had some extra weight going on, but Tom didn't really care, it made him look even more sexier and buff. Tom did some searching on the net and found some pics of Gary, the more he looked at them, the more he wanted him. Pics of him performing with his band, he was positively perfect. All he had to do was find Gary, something which wouldn't be easy. His phone goes, its Justin, "Hey man" says Justin "Hi" "Guess what?" "What?" says Tom "Apparently I have to do Channel 4, I will be getting interviewed by my stud, I am so gonna fuck him" "Well that's great. If you come across Gary, make sure you bring him back here ok" says Tom "Yea stud I will...oh, Jensen called, he said you have to check your emails immediately. Later" Tom flips his phone shut then logs into his email account. Jensen has sent him some pics, as Tom opens the folder, his baby blue eyes are met with images of Mario strapped to the bed with his legs tied up and wide open. His tiny hole is visible, Jensen is in the pics with various sex toys, in some of the pics he is ramming the toys in and out of Marios hole and in some he is ramming his own hole with them. Tom takes out his monster and lubes up a butt plug, he pushes the plug full into his ass and sits back down on the chair in front of the laptop. As he looks at the pics, he slowly grinds his hips back and forward and squeezes his ass walls, the butt plug is gently massaging his spot making his rock hard cock pulse and throb, he jerks furiously as he looks at Marios round ass bouncing on Jensens cock, Jensen is slapping Mario and grabbing his meaty cheeks as he fucks him. "Ohh fuckk" moans Tom He continues jerking then he blows his creamy load over his abs. He takes a shower, then his door goes, its Alison. He goes out with her and they have a nice day sight seeing and stuff. Later that night, he comes home and as he enters his room, he hears a gasping and groaning sound coming from the kitchen. He wanders in and finds a tall dark hunk laying on his stomach across the table. His round cheeks are directly in front of Tom, who instantly goes hard as he looks at the two tight hairy mounds. "Uh dude?" starts Tom The guy turns around and moans as he sees Tom. Justin comes into the kitchen and sees Tom "Hey man" says Justin smiling "Hi, uh who's your friend?" "Oh, that is Steve Jones, the hunk I wanted to fuck" replies Justin "You got him fast...have you fucked him yet?" ask Tom "Yea..he was great...no longer a virgin though" says Justin smiling Steve is grinding his hips, his cheeks dimpling as he does so, he is moaning to himself as the guys watch him. "Why is he grinding into our table?" ask Tom "Oh, I shoved a vibrating butt plug up his tight ass. He is full to the brim and the plug is stopping it from escaping him" "Oh I see...so why is here still here?" asks Tom "I left him for you...since you brought me Rav to play with too" "Cool, I don't mind if I do" says Tom smiling as he starts to strip off Justin sits on a chair and watches as Tom climbs onto the table with Steve. His body completely towers over Steve, Justin smiles as he looks at the difference in body sizes. While Steve is quite tall and well defined, he is no where as toned as Tom's large frame. Tom runs his hands over Steve's smooth back and down to his hairy ass, which he slaps roughly, Steve only groans. Justin looks at Tom's large ass pushed out, his hole is visable; making Justin hard again as he looks at it. Tom separates Steve's cheeks and pulls out the butt plug. Immediately, Justin's cum starts to leak from Steve's open ass, Tom pushes his tongue onto Steve's ass and sucks up his friends cum making Steve moan in pleasure. Justin is jerking his cock roughly as he watches his co-star rim his conquest. Steve is mumbling something in his deep Welsh accent. Tom smacks Steve's cheeks hard and climbs off the table. He pulls Steve backwards towards the edge and opens his legs, he then lines up his now hard cock and nudges it past Steve's sphincter, who moans loudly as he feels Tom's cock head push into him. "Ohhh" he moans Tom reaches for Steve's right shoulder with his right hand and takes hold of it. He then pushes his full cock deep into Steve, feeling Justin's cum covering him. Steve arches his back completely off the table, he reaches around to Tom's ass and grabs it, pulling Tom deeper into him. "Ohhh fuck mee" he moans "Yeah I will, a lot better than Justin ever could" says Tom "Sure you will" says Justin smiling while still jerking himself "If I make him scream then I get to fuck you all night, if he doesn't scream, then you can fuck me. Deal?" asks Tom while slowly moving his cock in and out of Steve "Fuckkkk" grunts Steve Justin listens to Steve moaning already, not really sure whether or not to accept Tom's proposal, his horniness takes over and immediately agrees. Tom smiles then pulls his cock completely out of Steve and rams it back in, Steve grunts loudly as he is rammed by the 10 inch spear. Tom continues this for 10 minutes and Steve still doesn't scream. Justin continues to jerk roughly as he watches Tom's large cheeks dimpling as he ploughs Steve's ass. Realising, he isn't getting anything apart from grunts, Tom pulls out of Steve and sits on the chair. Steve climbs off the table and sits facing Tom on the chair. Tom makes out with Steve as he pushes his cock back into his closing hole. Steve moans as he feels Tom's cock opening him back up again. Justin watches as Tom's cock slowly creeps its way back into Steve's tight tunnel. Tom lifts Steve up and down while continuing to make out with him. Justin watches as Tom's cock moves in and out of Steve's hole. Steve grabs his ass cheeks and pulls them apart to show to Justin his ass getting rammed. Justin starts to finger himself as he watches the two beefcakes going at it. Tom looks over to Justin and smiles as he sees Justin fingering himself and wanking off. "Yea, you get yourself ready for me" smiles Tom "Yea, but you better make him scream" smiles Justin Steve bites Tom's thick neck as he bounces away on his 10 inch spear. Tom grabs hold of Steve's cock and one of his nipples. He tweaks it and begins to jerk him off as he fucks him, Steve is slowly getting louder as he is fucked hard by Tom. Justin is now jerking his cock furiously as he watches Tom fucking Steve, he lays further down on the chair and opens his legs wider and lifts them up, showing his ass to Tom who gets even hornier as he watches his friend finger himself. "Uhh fuckk me" moans Steve. Tom smiles at Steve and then looks over to Justin, whose face is now completely out of sight, all Tom can see is Justin's lower half. His hard cock in the air being jerked by a hand and his finger going in and out of his hole. Tom pulls out of Steve and makes him stand up, he then runs over to Justin and waits till Justin pulls his finger out before he rams his full 10 inch cock deep into him. Justin, not expecting this, screams as he stuffed full of cock. Tom wastes no time and starts fucking away at Justin ass. Steve stands back and watches Tom fucking Justin. He looks at Tom's ass and decides he wants to get in there so walks over to Tom. Tom, realising what Steve wants, open his legs apart and waits till Steve pushes his hard 8 incher into him then continues fucking Justin. Steve doesn't move as Tom moves back and forward, his ass squeezing and his cock ramming. All three guys are moaning loudly as they continue to fuck each other. "Uhh man, you have a tight ass" says Steve moaning "I know right?" says Tom cockily "Fucking hell dude, fuck me" maons Justin Tom pulls out and then rams back in making Justin moan louder. Steve grabs hold of Tom's large waist and begins to fuck him fast. This time, Tom leans down into Justin and makes out with him as Steve takes control and starts to fuck him roughly. Tom begins to moan as Steve's cock rubs his spot over and over again. Justin's ass is contracting rapidly around the invader making Tom moan louder. Steve slaps Toms ass and pulls his hair as he continues to fuck him, Tom reaches under himself and takes hold of Justins cock and roughly jerks him as Steve fucks him. "Uh, Americans have great asses" moans Steve Tom pulls out of Justin and pulls off of Steve's cock, he then moves Steve over Justin and guides his cock into his open hole. Justin moans as he feels Steve's cock travelling deeper into him, Tom meanwhile moves behind Steve and pushes back into him. The three guys all moan loudly as they fuck. The smell of sex, cum and sweat mixed with the heat in the room makes the three guys even hornier as the continue to fuck each other senseless. Steve is the first one to blow his load, followed by Tom and then finally by Justin. As the they all lie in the bed, still a bit horny, Tom remembers what Steve had said about Americans having great asses. "Hey Steve" begins Tom "Yea mate" he replies "When you said American's have great asses earlier, who did you mean?" Steve smiles as does Justin when they hear this. "God Tom, do you ever give up?" asks Justin smiling "Not when it comes to sex" replies Tom "I meant that Americans do have great asses" says Steve "So does that mean that you've fucked alot of American guys?" asks Justin "Just famous ones, mostly singers and stuff cause of work. Not just American guys though, I'll fuck any guy that has a nice ass or is muscled." he replies "Really?" says Tom now intrested "Yea, I'll tell you the good ones only, like the guys who have great asses. Will that satisfy you?" asks Steve smiling "Well I suppose it will have to do" he replies "Well, Nick Carter, Pete Wentz and Chris Evans" says Steve "You fucked Chris Evans?" asks Tom "Yea why?" "No reason, he fucked me in a threesome with Vin Deisal" says Tom "Lucky bastard, I love Vin" says Steve "Want his number?" asks Tom Justin lays there listening to the two hunks swapping numbers. Tom gives Steve Vin's number while Steve gives Tom Nick Carters number. "Well Tom, who's next?" asks Justin "When we get back to the states, I have to call Chris." he says smiling "Hm nice. I think I'll go on the prowl for some new guys." says Justin "That Robert Pattison guy from the Twilight movie is supposed to be a great shag according to Tom Felton anyway. Incase you don't know who that is, it's the guy who plays Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter movies." "I know who he is" says Justin "We I'll be calling Vin tonight" says Steve Tom and Justin smile at Steve's comment. Tom's phone goes, it's the producer from Smallville; they have a conversation and then Tom hangs up. "We're going back to the states tomorrow" he says "Too bad dude, looks like your not gonna get your stud" says Justin "What stud?" asks Steve "Tom was watching the music channel after we fucked this guy. He saw a guy from a boyband and wanted him" "Who is he?" asks Steve "Gary Barlow" replies Tom sadly "Gary Barlow? No problem" says Steve "You know him?" asks Tom "Sure. If you want, I'll tell him to meet you at the airport tomorrow for a quicky before you go on the plane" says Steve "Yea please" "Sure" 


	9. What Happens In England Stays In England

A week later, Tom was told by the Producers of Smallville, that he has to do some Promotional work, so he would be travelling to Britain to help sell it over there. Intially he was hesitant because he would be in a strange country, but he was told that Justin, Allison and Erica would be going with him, so at least he would have some company. He was sad at leaving Jensen and Mario behind though, Mario had become his new bitch and he enjoyed fucking his tight latino ass. He put Jensen in control and told him that everytime they had sex they had to film it so Tom could watch it when he was promoting Smallville. As soon as he arrived in England, he was wisked away to a Channel 4 Tv studio, he was going to be on be on Alan Carr's Chatty Man show. He was told that Alan Carr was a flamboyant Gay and loved to talk about sex and other stuff. He arrived at the studio and was taken in to the guest area, where he was joined by Natalie Horler, a.k.a, Cascada as the music guest who would be singing a track from her new album, Evacuate The Dancefloor, also in the room was a British Tv Presenter called Rav Wilding, apparently he presented a show called CrimeWatch, another woman called Davina McCall, she presented Britains Big Brother and another woman, an actress called Wendy Peters who used to be in a soap called Coronation Street. He could hear Alan cracking jokes about the weeks news and stuff. He introduced the first guest, Davina, as she left, Tom again heard the audience going wild. Tom, Wendy, Rav and Natalie chatted until Alan called out Rav as his next guest. As Rav stood up to enter the stage, Tom looked at him. Rav was at least 6'2 in height, his tight jeans clung to his round ass, his dark skin accenuated by his blue shirt. He passed Tom, his ass right in front of Tom's face, Tom wished he could grab Rav, flip him over and fuck him, but he ignored it. Tom heard the crowd going wild when they saw Rav enter the stage to be interviewed, he heard Alan commenting on his appearance and then the crowd laughing. Natalie and Wendy began a conversation, occasionly asking Tom some questions. As Rav left the stage and entered back into the guest room, Wendy was called by Alan to be his next guest. As she left, Rav again passed Tom, purposly shoving his ass near his face to see his reaction. Rav was secretly bi-sexual, having been in the Army and the Police Force, Rav has had numerous experiences with men, but since going into Tv Presenting a number of years ago, he hasn't had any gay sex. He wondered if Tom was into it, but unknown to him, that's exaclty what Tom WAS in to... After Wendy's interview was done, Tom was called out to the stage. The crowd was going wild as he stepped out into studio, he was greeted by Alan. Alan was around 5'6 or 5'7 in height, glasses, short black hair and weird Teeth, Tom resisted a laugh. His voice was hilarious, a complete fairy voice, Alan, like he had with Rav, commented on how good looking Tom was, he went red and Alan asked him if he ever considered going with a guy, to which the audience errupted in "Oooohhs" Tom laughed and said "No". then he played Alan at his own game, "But if I ever decide, I'll definately give you a call" Alan went bright red and had to look away from Tom, the audience were laughing uncontrollably, so was Tom. Eventually, the interview was about Smallville and the new series and Alan asked Tom about his abilities, the plot and so on, alan cracked a joke about the X-Ray power saying it would help him when trying to go with a guy, again the audience laughed, and so did Tom. Once the interview was finished, he recieved a loud applause and Alan ended the show, "Playing us out, its Cascada with her new single 'Dangerous'.. The audience stood and clapped as Cascada started to sing. Like all her singles, this one had catchy beats and great lyrics, Tom went backstage, Wendy and Davina had left, Rav was there by himself, Tom smiled at him, "Why you still here?" asked Tom "Well, I'm waiting for you, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a drink or something?" asked Rav Tom thought it over, but he wanted to fuck Rav's ass and so said "Yes". Tom was planning to get Rav drunk, then he would take him back to his hotel room where he and Justin could fuck him. They headed to a pub which was pretty secluded and dark and shadowy inside. Rav got a couple of Beers and they sat in a secluded corner, even though the bar was practically empty, save for a few guys in another corner and two guys at the bar. The struck a conversation about their careers and their lives etc etc. After 30 minutes, Rav made his move, he reached under the table and took off his right shoe; then he slowly pushed his foot up against Tom's crotch. Tom looked across the table at Rav who was smiling at him, Tom grabbed Rav's foot and rubbed it roughly against his growing bulge, Rav licked his lips, Tom nodded, Rav smiled. Rav got off the seat and went under the table, he made his way over to Tom, slowly he undone Tom's zip and pulled his hard 10 inch cock out, he smiled as he looked at the length and girth of it. He immediately gulped it down his throat, Tom exhaled air loudly as his tool was swallowed by an expert mouth. Rav managed to get his fingers inside Tom's jeans and under his plump ass, he stuck two fingers into his tight hole, Tom was beginning to sweat and sigh as Rav sucked and fingered him. "Oh mann" exclaimed Tom Rav pulled off of Tom's cock and sat back on his seat, he pulled his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, "Mmm, you taste nice" says Rav lustfully "Well, I do get better than that" says Tom smiling "Really? Then why don't we go back to mines and enjoy ourselves?" asks Rav "How about we go to my Hotel Room and we can have a threesome?" replies Tom "With who?" "Justin Hartley" says Tom "Well then, I think we got ourselves a deal" replies Rav Tom puts himself away and they leave for Tom's Hotel Room. As they enter the apartment, they find Justin sitting in his bed with only a towel around his waist, his body glistening, his eyes closed. "Hey man, I brought us some company" says Tom Justin opens his eyes and smiles as he sees the tall Maurition hunk standing in front of him, "Well, a definate beefcake that's for sure" says Justin getting up from the bed. Rav smiles as the tall blonde haired stud draws closer, "Top or Bottom?" asks Justin "Versatile, but its been a few years" says Rav smiling "Hmm" says Justin nodding his head Tom strips off, Justin gets on his knees and sucks Tom as he strips off Rav, Rav is so turned on as he watches Justin taking Tom's huge cock in and out of his mouth. "So who fucks who in this relationship?" asks Rav "Well Tom's a slut, I mean a bottom slut, he loves getting fucked, but he fucks too" says Justin Tom smiles as he looks at Rav's 9 inch cock, "Very nice" says Tom Justin, still on his knees, takes Rav's waist and turns him around to look at his ass. His eyes are met with two round hard smooth cheeks, Justin parts them immediately and goes straight for his hole. A little hair around it, Justin's tongue goes to it and begins to rim him, Rav moans as he feels Justin's tongue rubbing all over it, and slightly pushing into it. "Ohh yea man, that feels good" Justin pulls away and looks up at Tom, who then gets on his knees beside Justin, the two share a passionate kiss, before Justin grabs Rav's plump ass cheeks and Tom shoves his face between the two mounds, he begins rimming Rav too, Justin makes his way around to Rav's hard cock and takes the hard 9 incher down his throat. Rav holds onto Justin head as he recieves the double pleasure from the two American studs, "Uhh fuck man, you guys are great" moans Rav "Yea, well wait till you fuck us" says Justin Rav nearly blows there and then when he hears this, "You mean, I get you do you both?" he asks "Yea, you can fuck my tight ass or Tom's ass" says Justin Both guys stand up and head over to the bed and lay down on their stomachs, showing their tight asses to Rav. Rav looks at their asses, Justin's is bubbly, and tanned, with a little hair, Tom's is meaty and bubbly, tanned and completely smooth. He climbs onto the bed behind them and rims Tom while he fingers Justin, both guys are gently sighing while Rav pleases them. After a few minutes, Rav lays down and Tom climbs over him with his broad back to him, Rav pushes his large cock into Tom's tight ass. He then begins to thrust up into Tom's experienced hole, Tom hisses as he is stuffed repeatedly with the sex tool below him. Justin gets in front of Tom and takes his hard cock into his mouth as Rav fucks his ass. Tom sighs loudly as gets double pleasure. Rav then pulls Toms legs back far, Tom is now laying on Rav's smooth chest with his ass in the air, Justin gets on his knees and lines his cock up to Tom's tight hole and pushes in alongside Rav's. Justin and Rav gasp as they feel their cock alongside one another, Tom is breathing hard as his hole is stretched to its limit, "Uhh shit...Fucking hell!" he grunts Rav leans up and bites Tom's thick neck as Justin slowly moves his hips back and forward rubbing his cock alongside Rav's. Rav grabs Tom's hips and he too slowly moves his cock back and forward, Tom's legs are over Justin's shoulders as both men ram their cocks in and out of his hole. "Ohhh YEAAA!" groans Tom in a deep voice Both tops are moving in sync with each other fucking the submissive Tom, "Uhh fuck, I'm gonna blow soon" moans Rav "Stop" says Justin He pulls his cock out of Tom's ass and gets on his back and opens his legs wide, "Fuck me now" he says to Rav Rav slowly pulls his cock out of Tom's ass, he then moves to the edge of the bed and pulls the blonde hunk to him, he lines up his cock and rams it into Justin's ass, both gasp and grunt as they begin a rough fuck. Tom gets off the bed and moves behind Rav, he gets on the floor and parts Rav's cheeks and begins to Rim his tight hole again. Rav grunts loudly as his cock is squeezed and his ass licked and rubbed. Tom gets up and pushes Rav forward onto Justin, Justin wraps his arms around Rav's neck and the two make out as Tom looks down at Rav's plump cheeks, he knows this will be a very tight ass since he claims he's not been done in years. Tom spearates the cheeks and pushes his cock to Rav's hole, Rav pulls away from Justin and looks behind him to Tom, "Go easy man, I've not been done in years" says Rav Tom smiles and pushes his full 10 inches into Rav in one go; the Maurition hunk screams loudly as his ass lips are separated by a huge monster. His body screams in pain, the familiar fire pain spreads from his ass, up his spine, through all his muscles, he is rigid with pain, Justin pulls him back and down and pushes his tongue into his mouth and they make out again. Justin wraps his legs around Tom, pulling Rav further into him, he squeezes his ass to pleasure Rav and distract him from the pain in his ass. Tom pulls back and rams back into Rav, making him groan loudly in Justin's mouth, Justin reaches under Rav and pulls on his nipples, again he moans at this. He pulls away from Justin and shouts, "FUCKIN RIP MY CUNT!" Tom pulls out completely and rams back inside him, making him shout and groan. Rav doesn't have to do anything, the force of Tom's thrusts pushes his cock deep into Justin, who squeezes his ass everytime he feels Ravs cock ramming into him. The three hunks are sweating and panting, their sweaty muscled bodies sticking to one another as they fuck, Justin is grunting into Rav's mouth as his bruised hole is rammed repeatedly by Rav's 9 inch cock. Tom is pounding as hard as he can and soon he errupts deep into Rav's ass firing 8 loads over his insides. Tom pulls out and lays down beside Justin and they kiss as Rav continues to ram into Justin's hole, "Uhh fuckin yea" moans Justin into Tom's mouth. Tom grabs Justin cock and jerks it furiously as Rav fucks him, "Uhhh I'm cummin" moans Rav as he fires 6 shots into Justin Tom continues to jerk Justin until he breathes faster. Tom stops and climbs over Justin, he spreads his cheeks and sits onto Justin cock; he rocks back and forth and and bounces twice until Justin grabs his hips and holds him down on his cock and blows 5 loads deep into him. The three studs all lay together in the aftermath of their sex session "Man that was great" says Rav "Your ass was so tight Rav" replies Tom "So was yours" says Rav Justin smiles as the two beefcakes compliment on each others' ass, he grabs the remote for the Tv and turns it on. As he flips through the channels, he stops as he sees a Tall Dark hunk on channel 4, "Hey Rav, who's that?" asks Justin "Oh that's Steve Jones" he replies "He swing?" "Haven't a clue, but I've met him once, some ass on him" says Rav "Hmm, I'll have to check him out" says Justin smiling Both Tom and Rav smile at Justin, Tom grabs the remote and changes channels, he reaches a music channel, a boyband are on. There are four in the group, but none catch his attention apart from one, an older looking guy "Who's he?" asks Tom curiouslu "Who?" "That one, the stud" "Oh, that's Gary Barlow, the boyband is called Take That" "Does he swing?" "Well I've heard rumours about them. Even when you watch their concerts on Tv, the sexual tension between him and the younger, skinny one is clearly obvious" "Really, well I will definately be checking him out"... Thats it for this chapter guys, a big thanks to all of you who are responding, and thanks for suggestions you are sending as to who can be joining Tom in future chapters. Ok, well, future chapters, Tom will be going with Gary Barlow. Alot of you have also suggested Daniel Craig, Gary Lucy, Ben Price, Robert Kazinsky and some famous footballers like John Terry, so things are looking up. 


	10. Rape In The Toilets

As Tom, Erica, Alison and Justin make their way to the airport to head back to the states, Tom's cell goes. "Hey mate" comes Steve Jones voice "Hey man. What's up?" asks Tom "OK, Gary will get you in the toilets. Just so you know, he's great either way you go, he has a great ass and nice cock so you can decide" "Ok thanks man. Hey did it go, did you call Vin?" asks Tom "Yea I did, he's coming over to meet me and he said he will be bringing a friend...any ideas who?" "Sorry, I havent a clue who is friends are. I'll put Justin on and he can help you" Tom hands the phone to Justin and the two get into a long conversation. "Who is he talking to?" asks Erica "Oh the guy he had to do an interview with" replies Tom "SO why are you two talking about Vin. I take him to be Vin Deisel?" asks Alison "Yea it's him. Steve wanted to meet him, so Justin gave him his number" "Oh. I never knew Justin knew him" says Erica "Yea. Go figure" says Tom "Ok dude, the only one of his friends I know who is into...you know, is Paul Walker, Chris Evans and Daniel Criag, but other than that, I haven't a clue" says Justin "I hope its Chris, but I know it won't be cause Tom will be doing him when he gets back there" says Steve "I know man, Tom is very busy so yea" Steve laughs then says goodbye, Justin hangs up and hands Tom his phone back. "Why were you talking about me?" asks Tom "Nothing" says Justin before winking at Tom The four arrive at the airport 30 minutes later, Erica, Alison and Justin head to the gate, Tom says he's going to the toilet and then to the shop for something and he will get them on the plane. Tom then rushes to the toilet, amid stares from the public who clearly recognise him as the young Superman. He makes it into the toilet and closes the door behind him, he goes over to the sinks and washes his face as the door opens and his hunk walks in. "Tom?" asks Gary "Yea, Gary I take it" says Tom smiling "Yea." he says The two stand there looking each other up and down before Gary plants his lips on Tom's, the two quickly begin to make out passionately, their hands roaming all over the others body. Gary pushes Tom into the stall and locks the door behind him. Tom opens his jeans drops them to the floor, his hard 10 inch cock standing full at attention. Gary licks his lips and drops to his knees and takes the full 10 inchs down his throat, Tom gasps as his cock is swallowed deeply, he grabs Gary's head and begins to fuck his face. Gary's hands go to Toms ass, he pries them apart and stuffs two fingers into Tom and begins to fuck him with them as his face is fucked. Tom gasps and lightly moans as he is pleasured. Gary stops, stands up and unzips his trousers. He turns around and puts his hands on the door to lean against, he looks behind him and nods his head. Tom drops down, he takes hold of the two meaty cheeks and spreads them. Tom looks at the hairy passage way before putting his face between them and starting his work. His long tongue rubs all over Gary small opening, occasionaly pushing its way in; Gary moans quietly, moving his lower body back and forth as if he is getting fucked. "Mate..." moans Gary Tom stands up and kisses Garys thick neck, he pushes his hard cock between the two mounds of flesh until it touches Gary hole. He pushes forwards, Gary groans as he is parted and filled with prime American beef. He pushes backwards to take more of Toms cock, taking the full 10 inchs in quickly. He moves back and forward, his ass squeezing tightly like a vice. Tom gasps as his cock is squeezed for its life, Garys ass is incredibly tight, Tom is close to blowing already after only five minutes. Tom grabs hold of Garys waist, digging his nails into him and fucks as fast as he can, Gary tries his best to keep his mouth closed to stop the shouting in pleasure. "Ohh fuckkkkkk" he moans quietly "Man your ass is so tighhtt" groans Tom A few minutes later and Tom blows his load deep into Gary. He pulls out and turns around, shoving his round ass in front of Gary's hard 8 inch cock. "Now do me" he says Gary drops down and starts to rim Tom's ass, with Tom giving the occasional moan. After 5 minutes, Gary stands up and rams his full 8 inchs into Tom in one go. Tom grunts loudly as he is filled. Gary pounds as fast as he can, Tom moans and begins to sweat as he is filled; after 10 minutes, Gary pulls out. He drops back down to his knees and rims Tom again before sitting down and making Tom ride him. The two make out as they fuck, Tom groaning lightly as he is fucked by the english stud. "Ohh man...fuckkkkkk" he groans "You like that?" asks Gary "Fuuckkk yess" hisses Tom through gritted teeth Tom bounces hard and fast making Gary groan, this continues for close to 20 minutes until Gary explodes, filling Tom's hole to the brim. The two make out passionately, "Next time your in England, call me" smiles Gary before leaving the toilet. Tom waits a few minutes then does the same. As he leaves the toilet, he has no idea that another famous hunk was in the stand next to them listening. He smiles to himself then exits the cubical and follows Tom to the gate. On the plane, Tom goes to his seat in first class and sits beside Justin. Justin smiles at him, Tom returns it widely, "So I take it you and Gary met up?" asks Justin "Yep, and I'll tell you something, his ass was like a vice...one of the tightest I've ever been in" "Really, that good huh?" "Definately" smiles Tom "Better not let Jensen and Mario hear you say that" "Please, Gary was good, but he's nowhere near Jensen." "Hmm, well I can't wait to get back to the states. I feel some action coming on" "Like wise" smiles Tom while thinking about Chris Evans as the plane takes off bound for LA. As Tom and Justin sit laughing and joking around, a man sits three seats behind Tom looking at him, watching his every move imagining fucking his big bubble butt. Tom gets up to go to the toilet, Alison and Erica look at him, "Thought you went to the toilet at the airport?" asks Erica "I did, I just, I'm not feeling well. Upset stomach you know" says Tom before heading to the toilet on board. The mysterious man watches as Tom heads to the toilet, he waits and follows him. He opens the door to see Tom standing at the sink. "Can I help you?" asks Tom "Yes you can, you can let me fuck that big ass of yours" "Excuse me?" asks Tom "I heard you in the toilets in the airport, I was in the stand next to you" says the man "Look, I don't know what you think you heard but it was not what your saying it is" says Tom "Don't play coy with me. I know you let Gary Barlow fuck you. Now I want to do the same or imagine what the press would do if they found out..." "Ok come in" says Tom grabbing the man and pulling him into the toilet with him. "I've seen you from somewhere before haven't I?" says Tom "Probably, now turn around" says the man in his English accent Tom does as he is told, the man fumbles with Tom's belt and button, then his own. He grabs Tom cheeks and roughly shoves two fingers deep into him, then quickly pulls them out. He repeats this action for about 5 minutes while biting Tom's neck, making sure to leave marks. He pulls his fingers out of Toms ass and cleans the cum and ass juices from them, "Hmm Gary's cum is nice, I'll be sure to fuck him when I go back to England." says the man Tom goes to ask him a question but the man shoves his hard cock deep into Tom's tunnel, making him groan stopping his question. The man fucks Tom as fast and roughly as possible. He bites Toms neck harder drawing a little blood as he continues his onslaught on the Smallville's hunks ass. "Ohhh fuckkkkk. Your ass is tight as hell" moans the man. Tom hisses and grunts as the man practically rapes him. The man grunts and pushes into Tom as deep as he can go and blows his load. "Uhh man...now you belong to me" says the man to Tom The man pulls up his jeans and turns to leave when Tom pulls him back and pushes his against the wall, "No one owns me. I own them" says Tom aggressively He opens the mans jeans and turns him around quickly, parting the mans firm ass cheeks, he roughly shoves his hard 10 inch deep into the mans tight hole. "ARGGHHHHH" screams the man loudly. "Shut up" whispers Tom in the mans ear A knock at the door, "Excuse me, are you alright?" asks a female voice Tom flexs his cock in the mans ass, "Tell her your fine or I swear to God, I fuck you till you bleed" says Tom The man grunts, "Yess I'm fine thanks, just a bit sick" replies the man "Ok Sir" says the woman before leaving the door Tom pulls out completely before ramming back into the man hole. "Fuckkk" grunts the man "Have you never been fucked before?" asks Tom "Yea I have, but its been a while" replies the man hissing Tom fucks him as hard as he can while making sure to bite his neck drawing a little blood. He fucks him senselessly for 10 minutes before blowing his load into him. "Now you belong to ME!" says Tom in the mans ear. Tom pulls up his jeans and leaves the toilet. He sits back down next to Justin who looks at him. "What took you?" he asks "Some man. Said he heard me in the airport toilets, so he fucked me and said that I 'belonged' to him. So I fucked him back, now he belongs to me" smiles Tom "Hmm. Who was the guy?" "I don't know, but I'm sure I've seen him before. I know he is famous though" replies Tom Justin turns in his seat to look around, he sees a tall man walking back to his seat, as he sits down, his face grimaces. Justin realises that it was him Tom fucked, he knows the man. "Dude, thats David Beckham" says Justin to Tom "I thought I recognised him somewhere. Well he has a nice ass anyway, his cock is about 8 inchs." "I think I might go introduce myslef" says Justin before standing up, heading to David and giving him his number. A little while later, the plane touches down in LAX. TOm gets out his cell and calls Chris Evans. "Hey man, it's Tom" "Hey dude" replies Chris "I was wondering, are you free tomorrow?" "Why?" asks Chris, even though he knows what Tom wants "I want you to fuck me" says Tom "Cool no probs. I'll come round yours tomorrow" say Chris before hanging up Tom smiles as Erica, Alison and Justin come out and wait beside him. "Can't wait till tomorrow" says Tom The next day, Tom gets ready and waits anxiously for his friend to come over. Having been a few months since having sex with Chris, Tom was now determined to fuck Chris this time. At 12 noon, his doorbell goes. He opens it to see Chris standing there with a massive grin on his cute face. "Hey stud" says Chris "Hey" replies Tom smiling "Well can we come in?" asks Chris "We?" asks Tom looking around and seeing no one except Chris "A good friend...well my bitch. Now he's yours too" smiles Chris At that moment, the door to the passenger seat of Chris's black jeep opens. Tom looks at the hunk exiting and walking towards them. As he reaches them, Tom gets a wiff of him and immediately becomes horny, he is bathed in a strong sweet smelling aftershave. "Tom, meet Channing" says Chris "Hi" says Channing Tatum timidly "Hi there" replies Tom looking the hunk up and down "Well Tom, lets get this on shall we?" asks Chris "Get in here now" he says Chris and Channing enter the mansion and go to the living room and sit down as Tom goes to get them a beer. "Dude, Tom is smokin!" whispers Channing "I know. Wait till you see his ass, nice and big. Plus..his cock at least 10 inchs" winks Chris Channing gets hard thinking about Tom naked with his legs wide open. Tom enters back in the living room with three beers in his hands, immediately his notices the big protusion sticking out from Channing's khakkis. He hands Chris his beer then gives one to Channing. He sits across from them and they all have a casual conversation until Chris changes it. "Well Tom how about you strip huh?" says Chris "Excuse me?" asks Tom playing with him "Don't play with me. Get out those clothes now!" demands Chris Tom smiles before standing up and opening the button to his jeans, then takes off his top. His God-like chest bulges and heaves up and down as he breathes, both Chris and Channing feel a little insecure as they look at the Adonis like figure standing towering over them. Tom slowly lowers his jeans and his underwear, his hard cock springs to attention smacking his hard abs smearing them in precum. Channing licks his lips as he looks at Tom's monster leaking its fluid over his tanned stomach. Chris stands and takes off all his clothes, except his socks. Tom sits down on the couch, Chris comes over and sits on his lap. His hairy legs on either side of Tom's, his ass hovering over Tom's monster cock. The two hunks make out with each other, Tom's large hands squeezing and separating Chris's muscled ass cheeks. Channing, now rock hard at this point, strips too and joins Chris and Tom, he gets on the floor between Tom's legs and puts his hands on Chris's ass cheeks, spreading them giving him access to his tight hole. He begins rimming him as Chris and Tom continue to make out. After a few minutes, he takes Tom's cock into his hot mouth and sucks him good. Tom moans as he is sucked, to pleasure Chris, Channing begins to finger him; at first with only one finger then two then three. "Ohh fuckk, I'm soo horny" moans Chris as Channing rams three fingers in and out of his hole "Me too" smiles Tom "How about I let you fuck me today?" smiles Chris "I think you should" smiles Tom "Channing put Toms cock in my ass" demands Chris Channing pulls his fingers out Chris's ass and Tom's cock out his mouth. He takes hold of the 10 inch beast and manouvers it to Chris's hole, Chris pushes down on the mushroom head and sighs as he feels it travelling deeper into him. "Oh yea your ass is tight" compliments Tom "I rarely let anyone fuck me" smiles Chris Chris takes the full 10 inchs into him, Channing, still on the floor between Tom's legs, watches as his master is stuffed with cock. Chris moves up and down allowing Tom's cock to travel deep into him, Channing licks his lips as he sees Tom's cock entering and exiting his master's ass; only wishing he too could venture into the tight dark crevice. Soon, Chris is bouncing hard and fast, both Tom and Chris are moaning loudly, Chris is quite vocal often screaming in pleasure from Tom's cock. Channing is still on the floor, now jerking his cock at blinding speed, Tom notices this and winks to Chris. At that moment they both decide to play with very horny young stud. Chris leans forwards into Tom's chest, Tom takes hold of Chris firm cheeks in his hands, he pulls his cock out of Chris, "Hey bitch...you wanna fuck master?" asks Chris over his shoulder "Yes please" says Channing "Then stick your cock in me" says Chris Channing stands and goes to stick his cock into Chris's open hole, but Tom rams his back in, Chris groans in pleasure. Channing stands there, with a childlike disappointment on his face with a hint of tears in his eyes at not getting to fick his master. "You actually think I would let you fuck me?" asks Chris while gasping "Idiot" says Tom over Chris before winking at Channing Channing smiles without Chris seeing him. Chris bounces on Tom's cock, grabbing his own nipples squeezing them hard and grunting and moaning like a bitch. As he leans back into Tom's neck and starts to kiss it, Tom grabs hold of Chris's ass and spreads the cheeks as far as he can. Channing stands up and positions himself at his masters hole, Tom stops fucking allowing Channing to push inside along side his cock. "ARGHHHHHHH" screams Chris as his bitch pushes his 6 inch cock into his already full ass "Ohhh fuckk master your ass is good" moans Channing. "Fuckkkk get out of meeeee" groans Chris Chris looks at Tom, "You and Vin hijacked me in a double fuck, so now you can experience it" says Tom smiling Chris smiles back as Channing begins to pull back and forth, Chris's eyes roll into the back of his head as both guys begins to fuck him. Soon he is squeeling like a bitch as the two hunks ram him with their cocks. "Fuckk, I'm close" moans Tom After five minutes, Tom blows covering Chris's insides and Channing's cock in his cum. Tom pulls out of Chris and stands up, Channing too pulls out. Chris turns around and sits down, Tom heads to the kitchen, Channing and Chris watch as he leaves the room, his bare bubble butt moving in its own way. "His ass is hot" says Channing "Then go fuck him" says Chris "Really? And you won't mind?" asks Channing "Go fuck him. I'll do him later. I want to hear him screaming from in there" says Chris Channing stands up, his cock standing at attention heads to the kitchen. Chris smacks his ass as he leaves to follow Tom. Channing walks into the kitchen to find Tom bent over the fridge, his round ass pushed out, his tiny hole visable. Channing nearly blows his load there and then, but contains himself. He walks up behind Tom, who knows he is there, but doesn't say anything and puts his hands on Tom's waist. Tom stands up straight and turns around to see the cute stud standing there. "Can I help you with something?" asks Tom smiling "I wanna fuck that bubble butt of yours" says Channing "Ok" says Tom He leans over the kitchen counter spreading his legs allowing Channing access to his ass. Channing crouches down behind Tom, he takes hold of the two firm smooth cheeks and parts them further. Tom's hole quivers as the cool air runs over it, Channing sighs as he looks at the small opening before diving in and rimming the sweetest ass he has ever tasted. Tom moans lightly as he feels Channings tongue roaming over his hole, "Ohh fuck me" moans Tom Channing stands up he leans into Tom's large back and pushes his cock against his slick opening. He pushes forwards feeling Tom's sphinter opening giving him access to the deep tunnel. Tom sighs as he feels Channing's cock travelling into him. Tom being an experienced bottom and having cock as big as 12 inchs doesn't even hiss or groan as Channing's 6 inch cock travels into him. After 5 minutes, channing is pounding away as fast and hard as he can, Tom groans occasionaly and eggs channing on to fuck him harder. Tom lays down on the marble worktop and spreads his legs as far as he can get them, Channing pushes back into him. He takes hold of Tom's large muscled legs and begins to fuck him again. Tom groans and moans as Channing fucks him, Chris, sitting in the livingroom, listens to the smallville hunk moaning as his bitch pleasures him. He sticks his fingers into his ass and pulls out some of Tom's cum and eats it. Chris gets up off the couch and heads into the kitchen to find Tom laying on his back with his legs in the air and Channing fucking him like a rabit. "My turn now bitch" says Chris Channing pulls out of Tom and backs away from him. Tom gets off the worktop and smiles at Chris, the sexual tension between the two is coming in waves. Tom turns around, showing his bubble butt to his friend, Chris smiles and walks towards Tom. "Bitch get over here" demands Chris Channing walks over to Chris, Chris takes him around to the front of Tom, he leans him over the kitchen worktop and looks at Tom. "Now Tom, I want you to fuck my bitch while I fuck you" Tom smiles and goes hard instantly. He gets on his knees and begins to rim Channings toned ass. Chris goes into the fridge and pulls out some Strawberry sauce, as Tom stands up, he pushes his hard cock into channings tight ass. Channing moans as he feels Toms hard 10 inch spear going deep into him. Soon tom is bottomed out in Channing and he begins to fuck him, Chris goes behind Tom and squeezes some of the sauce onto the small of his back. The sauce travels down in between his cheeks and onto his hole, Tom moans as he feels the cold liquid running over his opening. Chris starts to rim him as he fucks Channing, who is moaning constantly. Tom takes hold of the sauce and squeezes a large amount onto Channings chest then gives the sauce back to Chris. Chris squeezes more onto Tom's ass and keeps rimming him as Tom continues to pound Channing while rubbing the sticky Strawberry sauce into his pecs and abs. "Fuuckkkkkkk" moans channing Chris stands and rams his hard cock deep into Tom's ass. Tom gasps as he feels the 8 inch cock travel into his tunnel. Chris starts to ram in and out of Tom's ass as Channing moans into the worktop at the feeling of Tom's cock being pushed into his ass by Chris. "Ohh yesss. I forgot how great your ass was" grunts Chris "I've gotten plenty of practice in since you fucked me" replies Tom over his shoulder "Yea I bet" says Chris Channing pushes back to meet Tom's forward thrusts, Chris grabs Tom's hard nipples and pulls them as he fucks his buff friend. Soon Chris moans and starts to breathe faster signalling that he is going to cum, as does channing. After 10 minutes Chris errupts, filling Tom's ass to the brim with his thick seed. A few minutes later, Channing starts to get louder and groan, Tom pulls off of Chris's cock he turns Channing around and makes him lay down on the worktop. Tom climbs up and lowers himself down on channings cock, he bounces as hard as he can and soon, a groaning Channing blows his load adding to Chris's in Tom's ass. "Fuck dude, that was great" moans Channing. "I know" moans Tom He gets up and goes into the living room, opens a side drawer on the cabinet and pulls out a buttplug. He pushes it into his ass as Chris and Channing enter. "Why you putting a plug in? asks Chris "I promised my bitches a taste of you two" says Tom "And who are your bitches?" asks Channing "Jensen Ackles and Mario Lopez" replies Tom "Hmm nice" says Chris "Well dude I gotta go" says Chris He kisses Tom and takes Channing by the hand and leads him out the door. Tom smiles before heading upstairs to await his bitches coming home. As he sits on his bed, he thinks about Steve; then he remembers that Steve gave him Nick Carters number. Tom goes hard again thinking about the blonde stud from the Backstreet Boys and decides to call him... 


End file.
